Your Voice
by Lenalee Felixia
Summary: Chapter 9 update/Masa lalu antara Kaien dan Ichigo mulai terungkap. Memiliki wajah yang sama, dan parahnya lagi menyukai gadis yang sama di waktu bersamaan/DISCONTINUED! [SORRY]
1. Umbrella

Disclaimer :

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Your Voice **by **Lenalee Shihouin**

Pairing[s] : Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**::: Chapter 1 :::**

**Umbrella**

* * *

_Summary_

_Sudah setahun lebih sejak kematian Shiba Kaien. Rukia masih menyimpan perasaan cintanya pada Kaien. Dan sejak saat itu, Rukia mentup hatinya rapat-rapat untuk laki-laki lain dan bersumpah tidak akan mencintai lagi. Entah itu artinya setia atau mungkin justru menyiksa dirinya sendiri._

* * *

"Kak, aku meninggalkan ponselku di sekolah, aku mengambilnya dulu, ya. Pulang saja duluan!" kata Rukia tiba-tiba memutar balik langkahnya dan lari menuju gedung sekolah yang Rukia dan kakaknya tinggalkan 15 menit yang lalu.

"E-Eh, Rukia!" teriak Hisana.

Rukia tidak mendengarnya, Hisana bingung harus menunggu adiknya dulu atau pulang duluan saja seperti yang dikatakan Rukia tadi.

"Rukia, sebentar lagi hujan turun," gumam Hisana agak cemas kemudian memutuskan untuk melangkah sendirian masuk ke stasiun.

Suara gemuruh di langit, menandakan tidak bersahabatnya cuaca terus menggema dan bersahut-sahutan tiada henti.

.

.

"Ponsel, ponsel, ponsel!" ujar Rukia sambil mengecek ke dalam loker miliknya.

"Ah, dapat!" katanya lagi setelah mendapatkan ponselnya terselip di antara buku pelajaran yang ia tinggal di dalam loker.

Setelah menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar gedung sekolah dan berharap bisa cepat pulang. Rukia menelusuri koridor seorang diri dengan langkah yang makin dipercepat setelah di otaknya membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Aaaah! Hujaaaan!" pekik Rukia setelah baru saja 2 langkah keluar gedung sekolah, dengan langkah kesal rukia segera mundur.

Hujan lebat turun tiba-tiba. Harapannya untuk bisa cepat pulang sirna sudah. Rukia memperhatikan sekitarnya, kemudian menutup matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Bagaimana aku pulang?" batin Rukia sambil melihat bagaimana lebatnya hujan kali ini.

Rukia menyadarkan dirinya pada tembok di dekatnya. Kadang dia jongkok karena lelah berdiri, hal itu ia ulangi berkali-kali hingga mendapatkan posisi yang lebih nyaman.

"Astaga! Bodohnya aku! Ada ponsel, ya telpon ke rumah saja," kata Rukia mengeluarkan ponsel yang tadi menjadi alasan pertamanya kembali ke sekolah dan kini terjebak.

Sesaat setelah Rukia hendak menekan tombol call, ponselnya langsung mati dan hal itu membuat Rukia kembali mengeluh. Kini dia terduduk di lantai basah yang terkena cipratan air hujan. Pasrah menunggu hujan berhenti. Suara hujan yang lebat tak juga nampakkan ingin berhenti turun membuat Rukia makin dongkol. Sesekali Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa melihat turunnya hujan pun dia sudah tahu kalau hujan ini tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu singkat.

"Huwaaaa! Ayo berhentilah!" teriak Rukia walau dia tahu langit tidak akan mendengar perintahnya itu.

Rukia kembali berdiri. Mencoba menyentuh air hujan dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil, bola matanya menatap lurus ke arah gerbang sekolah. Bisa saja dia terobos hujan ini, tapi Rukia tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya esok hari nanti. Rukia menarik telapak tangannya dari guyuran hujan setelah memastikan hujan ini belum puas turun.

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Suara langkah kaki seseorang. Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya, menengok ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan ragu-ragu. Kadang suara itu hilang begitu saja, tapi saat Rukia membalikkan badannya lagi suaraku itu makin jelas terdengar dan kedengarannya makin mendekat. Rukia memejamkan matanya, dipegangnya erat-erat ponsel di genggamannya. Kini dia benar-benar tidak berani lagi menoleh ke belakang. Pikirannya sudah mengarah ke cerita horor yang diciptakan teman sekelasnya, menumpuk jadi satu dan membuat Rukia makin takut membuka matanya.

"Hei," ujar seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Rukia yang gemetaran.

"KYAAAA! TIDAAAAK!" teriak Rukia diikuti teriakan orang tersebut "AAARGH!"

"TI-TIDAK! JANGAN MAKAN AKU, AKU TIDAK ENAK, COBA LIHAT BADANKU KURUS BEGINI!" teriak Rukia, bicara tidak karuan tanpa melihat sosok di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ha-HAH? Oii! Buka matamu!" perintah laki-laki itu. Rukia menggeleng.

Suara orang itu sangat asing di telingnya hingga membuat Rukia takut membuka matanya walau satu inci pun. Rukia takut bila dia membuka matanya yang dia lihat justru yang sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ma-manusia?" ujar Rukia sedikit membuka kelopak matanya, membiarkan bola mata berwarna violetnya itu melihat objek di depannya.

Rukia masih menunduk, kini yang dia lihat hanyalah lantai yang lumayan basah. Perlahan dibawanya bola matanya itu naik ke atas. Sepasang kaki? Rukia menahan tatapannya pada sepasang kaki tersebut dan tidak berani menatap makin ke atas.

"Kau punya kepala'kan?" pertanyaan konyol keluar dari mulut Rukia.

"TENTU SAJA!"

"Bagian mukamu lengkap?" tanya Rukia lagi, takut yang dijumpainya hantu bermuka rata.

"Kau punya hidung, mulut, dan dua pasang–" kalimat Rukia terhenti saat laki-laki itu mendongkkan wajah Rukia ke atas. Rukia langsung menutup matanya karena laki-laki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya.

"Mata? Aku punya hidung, mulut, dan dua pasang mata," ujarnya. Suaranya terdengar begitu dekat.

Perlahan Rukia membuka kelopak matanya walau agak ragu. Pandangannya agak kabur, ternyata dia sedikit mengeluarkan air mata tadi. Dengan pelan pandangan Rukia membaik, mulai jelas. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah rambut orange mencolok. Rukia kemudian menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah, menuju wajah si rambut orange. Tapi matanya terbelalak melihat wajah yang sekarang ia lihat. Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ia rindukan setahun belakangan ini, Shiba Kaien.

"Aku bukan hantu'kan?" tanyanya pada Rukia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Rukia.

Arah bola mata Rukia lurus menatap wajah laki-laki itu. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ka-Kai..en?" ucapnya pelan masih menatap wajah itu.

"Hah? Oi, aku tanya kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Rukia tetap diam bak patung .

"Ooii, Kuchiki?" tanyanya melambaikan telapak tanganya di depan mata Rukia memastikan Rukia masih sadar.

"I-iya?"

"Kau ketakutan sekali ya? Ini untukmu!" kata orang itu menyodorkan sebuah payung pada Rukia.

"Eh, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Rukia kaget dengan refleks mengembalikan payung tersebut pada pemiiliknya.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak gampang sakit kok," katanya tersenyum.

Rukia masih bisa belum bisa terlalu merespon pertanyaan si rambut orange di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau tetap di sini, ada kemungkinan kau malah benar-benar melihat –apa yang harusnya tak kau lihat- lho," goda laki-laki itu.

Mengerti maksud omongan itu, Rukia langsung membuka payungnya dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat laki-laki itu tertawa.

"Aku duluan!" katanya langsung berlari dan menjadikan tasnya sebagai pelindung kepala.

"E-eh, tunggu!"

Sosok itu seolah lenyap ditelan hujan yang lebat. Rukia kembali mematung.

"Dia tahu namaku? Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar Kaien?"

Hati Rukia berharap itu benar. Tapi logikanya Kaien sudah tiada, tidak mungkin dia kembali lagi.

_"Kalau tetap di sini, ada kemungkinan kau malah benar-benar melihat –apa yang harusnya tak kau lihat- lho."_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di telinga Rukia, membuatnya tersentak dan buru-buru meninggalkan sekolah dengan perasaan campur-aduk.

'Akankah kita bertemu lagi?'

Harapan itu muncul di benak Rukia, walau dia berusaha menyangkal kalau laki-laki tadi bukanlah Kaien yang selama ini ia cintai, tapi entah kenapa pertanyaan itu seolah meminta jawaban.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Rukia setelah melepaskan sepatunya yang basah.

"Ru-Rukia! Syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" kata Hisana tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi Rukia.

"Selamat datang," Byakuya, kakak iparnya telat menjawab.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku menelpon ke ponselmu berkali-kali tapi tidak bisa," ujar Hisana menampakkan ekspresi super cemas.

"Bukan berkali-kali, tapi puluhan kali," kata Byakuya menghela napas melihat Hisana.

"Eeeeh? Benarkah?" tanya Hisana dengan tampang polosnya.

Byakuya tidak merespon.

"Maaf, baterai ponselku habis," kata Rukia tersenyum, mengatakan dengan tampang 'aku baik-baik saja' pada Hisana.

"Asal kau baik-baik saja," kata Byakuya beranjak ke ruang keluarga.

"Sebenarnya dia lebih mengkhawatirkanmu daripada aku, Rukia," Hisana berbisik takut orang yang dibicarakan mendengar.

"Hisana! Kemarilah!" ujar Byakuya secara tidak langsung memberi perintah Hisana untuk menemaninya.

"E-Eh, iya, tunggu sebentar," kata Hisana kemudian beranjak menuju ruang keluarga tempat Byakuya berada.

Rukia masih memegang payung yang diberikan laki-laki mirip Kaien tadi padanya. Membangkitkan ingatannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kak, apa di sekolah ada seseorang yang mirip dengan.." Rukia mencoba menanyakannya pada Hisana. Mungkin saja Hisana tahu karena dia adalah seorang guru, walau hanya guru kesehatan.

"Mirip dengan..?" tanya Hisana penasaran pada kalimat selanjutnya.

"…. Kaien?" sambung Rukia ragu.

Hisana menghentikan gerakannya membuka pintu ruang keluarga.

"Ma-maksudku, tidak sepenuhnya mirip. Rambutnya berwarna orange, tidak hitam sih, lalu.."

"Rukia!" kata Hisana dengan nada seolah menyadarkan apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

"A-aku hanya bertanya, kak," kata Rukia lirih.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada siswa di sekolah kita yang mirip dengannya," kata Hisana dengan senyum yang terlihat jelas dipaksakan.

"O-oh, ya sudah. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya," kata Rukia makin erat memegang payung di genggamannya.

Hisana tidak menyahut, dia masih dalam posisi tadi. Rukia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya agak berat, ia menyesal telah bertanya pada kakaknya. Dia baru sadar satu pertanyaan itu akan membuat kakaknya makin mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Baru setengah jalan Rukia menaiki tangga tersebut, dia kembali berucap," hari ini, aku lelah kak. Tidak usah membangunkanku untuk makan malam, ya."

Hisana tidak menyahut. Tapi Rukia tahu Hisana mendengarnya. Sementara itu Hisana masih menata perasaannya.

"Dia.. Rukia masih mengingatnya," kata Hisana lirih.

Byakuya yang sejak tadi mau tidak mau mendengar pembicaraan kakak-beradik ini beranjak mendekati Hisana yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Rukia bahkan berhalusinasi melihat Kaien," kata Hisana lagi kini diiringi deraian air mata.

Byakuya mengusap kepala Hisana, kemudian menghapus air mata lama kemudian tangisan Hisana makin menjadi. Dengan lembut Byakuya memeluk istrinya dan menenangkannya tanpa satu kalimatpun terucap dari bibirnya, hanya belaian lembut yang bisa ia berikan saat itu.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Rukia.

"Kaien, aku bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip denganmu," kata Rukia memandangi foto Kaien bersamanya yang diambil saat merayakan ulang tahun Kaien.

Entah berapa menit Rukia terus menatap foto kenangannya bersama Kaien itu. Tanpa melepas pandangannya dari foto tersebut Rukia menggenggam erat sebuah cincin yang dijadikannya hiasan pada kalung yang ia kenakan.

Benda yang penuh kenangan. Sangat berarti baginya. Rukia memperhatikan cincin itu setelah meletakkan foto yang telah ia letakkan kembali pada tempatnya. Di sisi dalamnya terukir namanya dan nama Kaien.

Ya, itu mestinya jadi cincin tunangan Rukia dan Kaien. Andai hingga sekarang Kaien masih ada, Rukia selalu berpikir dia akan menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa bersama Kaien. Tapi dia tahu harapannnya itu tidak mungkin lagi terwujud. Rukia kembali memasang cincin itu pada kalungnya. Bola matanya beralih pada payung yang ia bawa tadi.

"Ya, dia bukan Kaien. Besok aku akan mengembalikan payungnya dan tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi," batin Rukia.

Kalimat itu mantap terucap di batinnya. Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, Rukia merebahkan dirinya di kasur motif chappy miliknya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah, kemudian mematikan lampu kamarnya untuk bersiap memejamkan mata mala mini.

"Oyasumi, Kaien.. Sutekina yume o mininattene."

Kegelapan menyelimuti kamar Rukia, hanya cahaya redup bulan yang sedikit terbias ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah kecil jendela. Mengantarkan lembutnya mimpi indah yang tengah dinikmati si pemilik kamar.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ini fic udah lama banget saiaa bikin, tapi ga saiaa publish-publish.

Soalnya saiaa kurang pede pada fic ini, jelek sih -_-

Tapi entah kenapa jadi pengen publish, ya sudahlah.

Review?^^


	2. Again

Disclaimer :

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Your Voice **by **Lenalee Shihouin**

Pairing[s] : Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Genre : Romance and …?

**::: Chapter 2 :::**

Again

* * *

"Laki-laki berambut orange?" Hinamori menggeleng menandakan dia tidak kenal.

"Kau yakin dia anak sekolah ini?" tanya Rangiku setelah Rukia bertanya pertanyaan yang sama pada perempuan satu ini.

"Aku bertanya pada kakakku, dia juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin dia anak dari sekolah kita," kata Rukia yakin.

"Kenapa bertanya pada kakakmu? Kau ini polos sekali, Rukia," ujar Rangiku mengelus-elus kepala Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertanya pada kakakku, lagipula dia guru di sini, mungkin saja dia tahu," kata Rukia menepis belaian Rangiku pada kepalanya.

"Hisana-sensei itu guru kesehatan kelas reguler. Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau di sekolah ini memiliki dua gedung berbeda ya," kata Rangiku berkacak pinggang.

Rukia baru menyadari satu hal. Benar yang dikatakan Rangiku. Rukia berada di gedung kelas reguler yang berada di bagian timur, sedangkan gedung yang berada di bagian barat di sebut gedung kelas khusus. Khusus? ya, benar. Bisa dibilang kelas para seleb berkumpul, anak jutawan, itu jika keuangan keluarga bisa menyanggupinya, kalau tidak minimal harus mampu masuk berkat beasiswa. Intinya yang sangat kaya tau jeniuslah yang bisa diterima.

Rukia jadi ingat ketika Byakuya memberi pilihan kelas khusus untuknya ketika akan masuk sekolah ini. Tapi Rukia yang bisa dibilang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain itu dengan halus menolaknya. Bukan hanya karena takut memakai uang keluarga Kuchiki dalam jumlah yang banyak, tapi juga baginya masa SMA memang seharusnya dinikmati tanpa beban pikiran yang berarti.

"Ah! Benar juga Rangiku-san," kata Rukia setelah lumayan lama berpikir tentang ini dan itu.

"Apanya?" tanya Rangiku heran dan mengira pembicaraannya dengan Rukia telah berakhir sejak tadi.

"Seragamnya mirip dengan kita, tapi seingatku warna jasnya memang berbeda dengan jas yang dipakai anak laki-laki di sini," kata Rukia membiarkan mulutnya menggambarkan ciri-ciri orang yang dia cari.

"Warnanya putih?" tanya Rangiku seolah memastikan.

Rukia mengangguk cepat setelah seluruh ingatan tentang apa yang ia lihat kemarin tergambar jelas di memori otaknya.

"Kalau begitu tidak salah lagi. Ada perlu apa dengan siswa kelas khusus?" tanya Rangiku menyelidiki karena penasaran.

"Aku mau mengembalikan sesuatu. Terima kasih atas petunjuknya," kata Rukia kemudian memutar-balik langkahnya.

"EITTS! Tunggu dulu, Rukia!" cegat Rangiku menghalangi jalan Rukia.

Rukia yang kaget dengan refleks berhenti menuruti perintah Rangiku.

"Biar aku jadi petunjuk jalan," kata Rangiku setengah tertawa.

"Jangan, nanti dia malah keluyuran mencari pangeran impiannya di sana," ujar Hinamori yang sejak tadi hanya jadi penonton akhirnya angkat bicara.

Rangiku menandai wajah kesalnya dengan kerutan pada alisnya. Ternyata yang dikatakan Hinamori memang benar adanya. Hinamori tidak merespon apa yang telah digambarkan jelas wajah Rangiku, Hinamori justru memanggil Tatsuki Arisawa dan mengajaknya ikut andil dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Mau ke gedung kelas khusus?" pertanyaan itu muncul dari mulut Tatsuki pada Rukia.

"Hmm, bisa antar Kuchiki-san ke sana?" tanya Hinamori.

"E-eh, tidak usah repot-repot, Hinamori. Aku bisa ke sana sendiri," Rukia berusaha menolaknya.

"Jangan bodoh, Kuchiki. Kau tidak tau seberapa luas gedung kelas khusus itu," kata Tatsuki menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Seluas apa? Bukannya sama saja dengan gedung sekolah kita?" Rukia bertanya.

"4 kali lebih luas dari yang kau lihat dari luar, Kuchiki. Untuk apa kau ke sana? Kalau tidak begitu penting, urungkan saja niatmu itu," kata Tatsuki menyarankan.

"Tidak bisa! Keputusan sudah bulat. Aku harus mengembalikannya!" kata Rukia berapi-api.

"O-oh, sebegitu pentingkah benda yang ingin kau kembalikan, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Hinamori yang terlihat agak kaget melihat Rukia bicara seperti tadi.

Rukia bergegas membuka tasnya dan menunjukkan sebuah payung berwarna coklat muda itu pada Hinamori, Rangiku, dan Tatsuki. Secara otomatis hal itu membuat mereka bertiga ternganga dan memandang heran pada Rukia.

"Pa-payung?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Cuma ini?" Rangiku bertanya dengan nada meremehkan kemudian mencoba menyentuh payung tersebut. Sedangkan Hinamori masih heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Iya, memang 'cuma ini', tapi berkat payung ini aku sungguh tertolong. Tidak sopan bila aku tidak mengembalikannya," kata Rukia.

"Urungkan saja niatmu," Tatsuki mengulangi sarannya pada Rukia.

Rukia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata," aku bisa ke sana sendiri."

Rangiku, Hinamori, dan Tatsuki saling memandang seolah bertukar pikiran.

"Ku-kuchiki! Aku akan mengantarmu," cegat Tatsuki agak cemas saat Rukia sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari 3 orang ini.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku juga ingin menyapa temanku yang ada di sana," kata Tatsuki mengembangkan sedikit senyum pada bibirnya.

"Di sana nanti, jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" kata Tatsuki mengundang kerut pada kedua alis Rukia.

"O-okey," Rukia mengiyakan peringatan Tatsuki dan berjalan melewati koridor bersama Tatsuki menuju gedung sekolah bagian barat.

"Rukia itu benar-benar polos ya, padahal cuma payung," kata Rangiku pada Hinamori.

"Hmm, tapi mungkin bagi Kuchiki-san, payung itu adalah sepatu kaca yang harus dikembalikan pada sang pangeran," kata Hinamori tersenyum kecil.

"Haah… Kau berlebihan, dasar ketua klub drama," kata Rangiku memandang Hinamori.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal drama, kau sudah berubah pikiran tentang tawaranku jadi penyihir jahat, Rangiku-san?"

"Seumur hidup aku tidak akan mau!"

"Ehhh?"

.

.

Rukia dan Tatsuki telah sampai di depan gerbang pembatas antara gedung timur dan barat. Dibalik gerbang inilah Rukia berharap sekali lagi bertemu dengan laki-laki yang telah menolongnya itu. Mungkin kedengaran berlebihan, hanya demi sebuah payung inilah yang membuat Rukia membulatkan niatnya bertemu lagi dengan orang yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Kaien. Tapi berdasarkan norma kesopanan yang telah ditanamkan pada diri Rukia sejak kecil itu, dia akan tetap melakukannya.

Rukia menggenggam erat payung dalam genggaman tangan mungilnya kemudian menatapnya agak lama hingga ia menyadari sesuatu yang tertangkap mata violetnya.

"Rukia? Sampai kapan kau mau diam di sana?" tanya Tatsuki mengagetkan Rukia yang terperangah.

.

.

"Ingat apa kataku, jangan jauh-jauh dariku," kata Tatsuki yang entah ke berapa kalinya dia menasehati Rukia dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Tatsuki sepertinya sangat hafal dengan gedung ini," kata Rukia memulai pembicaraan setelah lama mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Hmm, temanku siswa kelas khusus, dia yang menunjukkan jalan ini padaku."

"Oooh.."

"Dia benar-benar beruntung bisa masuk ke kelas khusus berkat beasiswa."

"Oh, ya? Hebat!"

"Begitulah. Yah, walau dari tampangnya dia tidak kelihatan pintar sama sekali," kata Tatsuki diikuti tawa dari Rukia.

"Lebih baik kita temui temanku itu dulu, siapa tahu dia kenal orang yang kau cari," kata Tatsuki menghentikan langkahnya untuk sengaja mengatakan hal itu.

Rukia mengangguk menandakan dia menyetujui saran dari Tatsuki.

"Ng? Tatsuki!" panggil seorang laki-laki pada Tatsuki.

Tatsuki menoleh ke arah sumber suara kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya pada laki-laki itu. Rukia tidak terlalu jelas melihat laki-laki yang memanggil guardnya ini karena pandangannya tertutupi tubuh Tatsuki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Yo, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Tatsuki pada orang itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" kata laki-laki itu, suaranya makin jelas terdengar nampaknya dia menghampiri Tatsuki.

"Aku mengantar temanku, dia mencari seseorang," kata Tatsuki mulai membuka celah pandangan untuk Rukia terhadap laki-laki lawan bicaranya.

"Ah! Kau!" teriak Rukia dan laki-laki itu bersamaan. Ternyata teman Tatsuki adalah orang sedang Rukia cari.

"Ka-kalian saling kenal?" tanya Tatsuki yang heran melihat dua orang di depannya saling tunjuk dan berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Oii, kau lama sekali. Kemana saja?" tanya seorang laki-laki lain, sepertinya pertanyaan itu untuk laki-laki berambut orange di hadapan Rukia ini.

Rukia dengan jelas melihat dua orang laki-laki di belakang si orange tersebut. Warna rambut dua orang lainnya sangat mencolok apalagi bila si orange ini ada di dekat mereka. Merah dan biru, ditambah orange, sungguh warna yang menyilaukan. Seperti melihat pelangi setelah hujan reda saja, ah, sayang tidak ada yang berwarna hijau.

"Pe-pelangi?" ujar Rukia tidak sengaja mulutnya mengatakan hal itu.

Terang saja kata yang keluar dari mulut Rukia mengundang tatapan sinis dari para pemilik rambut yang tersinggung. Wajah kedua orang ini memang agak sangar, membuat Rukia lebih memilih berlindung dibalik tubuh Tatsuki daripada menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Kuchiki?" tanya Tatsuki heran melihat Rukia berusaha bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Ku-kuchiki? Kau Kuchiki Rukia? Adik Byakuya Kuchiki itu?" tanya si rambut merah yang langsung memperkenalkan diri pada Rukia.

"Renji Abarai, dan ini temanku Grimmjow Jaeger.. er.. Jaegerjasjus," katanya menyalami tangan Rukia seenaknya.

"Jaegerjaques!" teriak si pemilik nama dengan nada kesal kemudian menjitak kepala temannya itu.

"Ng, tenang saja, walaupun wajah mereka seperti preman, tapi mereka berjiwa budiman kok," kata si rambut orange membela temannya tapi justru mendapat hadiah dua pukulan sekaligus di kepalanya. Ya, tersinggung atas kalimat _wajah mereka seperti preman_ itu tentunya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" ujar Rukia mulai memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan.

"E-eh, iya? EEEH, DARIMANA KAU TAHU NAMAKU?" teriak si rambut orange yang sekarang diketahui bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu.

"Aku juga baru sadar. Aku tahu dari sini," kata Rukia memperlihatkan pegangan payung milik Ichigo yang ternyata terdapat tulisan _'my lovely son, Kurosaki Ichigo'_.

"A-AYAH!" teriak Ichigo langsung menyambar payung itu dari tangan Rukia.

Adegan tersebut mengundang tawa dari Tatsuki dan kedua orang teman Ichigo, tidak termasuk Rukia yang masih belum mengerti maksud teriakan Ichigo.

"Te-terima kasih atas bantuannya kemarin," kata Rukia kemudian sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya di hadapan Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak perlu sungkan. Kau juga harus repot mengembalikannya padaku, harusnya kau simpan saja," kata Ichigo agak salah tingkah setelah jadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya.

"AH! Aku lupa! Astaga, aku harus ke klub sekarang! Maaf Kuchiki! Ichigo, nanti antar Kuchiki sampai gerbang, ya!" ujar Tatsuki tiba-tiba dan langsung pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban ya dari Ichigo.

"Eh, oi, Tatsuki!" teriak Ichigo diiringi teriakan serupa dari Rukia.

"A-aku akan pergi sekarang!" ujar Rukia makin gugup berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Eh, tu-tunggu, biar kami antar!" cegah Ichigo.

"Oi, Grimmjow, Renji!" sapa seseorang pada si biru dan si merah. Kali ini sapaan tersebut dari seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang tak kalah mencoloknya, hijau. Lengkap sudah personil pelangi kali ini.

"Nel? Ada apa?" tanya Grimmjow menoleh dengan malas.

"Kalian dipanggil Aizen-sensei, cepat temui dia. Jangan bilang kalian berulah lagi, ya," ujar gadis bernama Nel itu dengan sorot mata menyelidiki.

"Hee? Ada urusan apalagi?" tanya Grimmjow heran lalu menatap Renji. Renji hanya mengangkat sedikit bahunya dan menggeleng.

"Nah, kau antar dia sendiri saja, Ichigo," kata Renji kemudian berjalan mendekati Nel, begitu juga dengan Grimmjow.

"Ichigo mau kemana?" tanya Nel yang berharap Ichigo ikut bersama mereka. Tapi baru saja pertanyaan itu ia tanyakan, tubuhnya didorong Grimmjow dan Renji hingga membuatnya mau tak mau melangkah ke depan.

"Jaa, Ichigo. Jangan sampai terlambat ke kelas!" ujar Grimmjow melambaikan sebelah tangannya tanpa menoleh pada Ichigo.

"He-hei, tunggu! Kalian!" kata Ichigo yang bingung harus bagaimana bila diminta sendirian mengantar Rukia.

"A-aku bisa sendirian kok," ujar Rukia berjalan mundur dan langsung memutar balik langkahnya. Jantungnya tidak jua berhenti berdetak cepat sejak tadi, apalagi kalau harus berduaan dengan Ichigo dengan wajah Kaien ini, bisa-bisa dia pingsan.

"Ku-KUCHIKI! Arahnya bukan ke kanan, tapi ke kiri!" tunjuk Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya ketika Rukia berbelok ke arah kanan.

"O-oh, i-iya, aku lupa," ujar Rukia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali.

Ichigo menepuk dahinya agak keras melihat Rukia yang pasti akan tersesat bila tidak ia antarkan mengingat gedung ini sangat luas.

"Sudahlah. Ayo Kuchiki, aku antar," kata Ichigo memimpin jalan Rukia.

Rukia yang sangat berharap kalimat itu tidak terlontar dari Ichigo, bingung harus mengiyakan tawaran Ichigo atau tidak. Tapi bila dia tidak mengikuti Ichigo, dia yakin dia pasti akan tersesat. Rukia agak menjaga jarak langkahnya dengan Ichigo. Rukia bahkan tidak berani melihat wajah Ichigo yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan itu, sejak bersama Ichigo tadi Rukia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Hingga ia tidak sadar kalau Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan ..

Bruaak! Rukia menabrak punggung Ichigo yang tegap itu.

"Ma-ma-ma-maaf!" ujar Rukia seraya bergerak mundur.

"Eh, iya, tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah sampai," kata Ichigo tersenyum.

'_Astaga, dia makin mirip dengan Kaien bila tersenyum seperti ini,'_ batin Rukia sedikit mengintip ekspresi wajah Ichigo dan seketika itu juga wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Kuchiki, kau sakit?" tanya Ichigo agak khawatir melihat rona merah di pipi Rukia.

"Ti-tidak!" ujar Rukia kembali menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo.

"Hmm.. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," kata Ichigo lagi.

'_Tidak akan. Kuputuskan tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, maaf,'_ batin Rukia.

"Kuchiki?"

"I-iya, semoga kita.. bertemu lagi," Rukia berbohong dengan senyuman palsu di bibirnya. Kemudian dia berbalik arah keluar gerbang yang memisahkan antara gedung barat dan timur.

'_Setelah aku keluar gerbang ini, aku tidak akan lagi berbalik. Maaf sudah membohongimu Kurosaki Ichigo. Maaf, tapi kita pasti tidak akan bertemu lagi,'_ batin Rukia dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya.

'_Sayonara, Kurosaki Ichigo.'_

Keesokan harinya di toko buku.

"Aku beli yang ini saja," ujar Rukia memutuskan setelah sejak tadi dipusingkan oleh dua pilihannya.

"Kuchiki?" sapa seseorang. Rukia menoleh dan mendapati wajah dengan senyum yang tidak asing itu lagi.

"Ku-kurosaki!" Rukia kaget hingga hampir menjatuhkan buku pilihannya itu.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali," kata Ichigo lagi.

Rukia kemudian kabur dengan alasan ada urusan dan tidak jadi membeli buku yang sejak tadi dia pilih dengan penuh pertimbangan.

2 hari kemudian di mini market.

"Kuchiki?" sapa seseorang yang mulai Rukia kenali suaranya itu.

"Ku-ku-kurosakiii!" teriak Rukia mengagetkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kali ini Rukia kabur dengan alasan tiba-tiba sakit perut.

3 hari kemudian di café. 

"Ku-kurosaki!" ujar Rukia setelah melihat sosok Ichigo juga sedang ada di dalam café tersebut.

Rukia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke café tersebut dan buru-buru kabur sebelum Ichigo menyapanya.

4 hari kemudian di perpustakaan.

"Kuchiki? Kita bertemu lagi," sapa Ichigo dengan membawa setumpuk buku di kedua belah tangannya.

"KU-KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia yang mengundang pengguna perpustakaan lain ber-sstt ria.

'_Tu-tuhan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kau terus mempertemukan kami di saat aku ingin menghindarinya?'_

.

.

TBC

* * *

Readers, kali ini saiaa mau nanya, genre chapter 2 ini mesti saiaa ganti jadi Romance and Humor atau tetap Romance and Hurt/Comfort? =3=

Maaf bila merepotkan =="

Ho, iyaaa, balasan review ~~

aRaRaNcHa : Waa~ Cha ngereview, makasssiiih...

Eka Kuchiki : Makasih udaaaah revieeew, senpaaaaiii *slow motion /plak/

Jee-ya Zettyra : Senpai, makasih udah review. Hubungan antara Kaien dan Ichigo? Masih rahasia, hehe^^

Ruki Yagami : Hmm, iya sih ya, mesti PD sama fic sendiri, makasih buat dukungannya. Lain kali dukung saiaa dengan cara ketik REG spasi Le- *plak

hitomi hitsugaya & Sayumi Vega : Makasih udah review.. Laen dari biasa? Ah, yang bener? -^^-

shiori momochan : Makasih buat kritiknya, Shiori-san ~ Semoga pada chapter ini dapat lebih baik lagi ya..

Kurochi Agitohana : Kemaren saiaa udah beritahu artinya'kan? iya'kan? Makasih udah review ^_^

eri-lovekyosohma : Yosh, salam kenal. Makasih reviewnya ~

Sader 'Ichi' Safer : Ya, ayo kita joget-joget kaya teletubis versi Hollywood [?] /pletak/

bl3achtou4ro : Ma-ka-sih sudah revieeeww ~~ Kaien matinya kenapa? Ikuti terus ceritanya. Kalau saiaa bocorin ceritanya ga seru lagi donk, hehehe.. Ntar bakal saiaa ceritain kok, tapi ntar yaa ~

Arlheaa : Pertanyaannya terjawab di chapter ini'kan? Makasih buat reviewnya^^

liekichi chan : Makasih buat reviewnya. Semoga chapter kali ini juga lebih baik lagi yaaaaa…

So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : Huwah, So-Chand, makasih buat review kamu yang singkat, padat, jelas tapi bikin saiaa semangat buat nge-update. Sankyuu!

minami kyookai : Makasih buat pertanyaan bertubi-tubinya, hahaha.. satu per satu pertanyaannya akan terjawab kok.

MaSkicHy ZaoLdyEcK: Makasih buat MaSkicHy-san yang jadi reviewer pertama pada fic ini.


	3. Library

Disclaimer :

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Your Voice **by **Lenalee Shihoin**

Pairing[s] : Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Genre : Romance and Drama

**::: Chapter 3 :::**

**Library

* * *

**

**Rukia's POV**

Gelap. Dingin. Sepi. Aku rasakan itu dalam satu rasa, hingga membuatku merinding.

Ini dimana? Pertanyaan kecil yang mencoba mencari jawaban itu seketika menyeruak ke permukaan.

Tidak ada bedanya ketika aku menutup dan membuka mata ini, hanya kegelapan yang mendominasi indra penglihatanku.

Aku butuh cahaya, saat kupanjatkan harapan itu, dalam hitungan detik terkabul. Cahaya di sekeliling membantuku menangkap segala objek pada bola mataku.

'_Jangan buka matamu!'_

Aku dengar peringatan itu.

Apa ini? Apa yang ada di tanganku? Cair namun begitu lekat dan … merah?

Baru kusadari hujan mengguyur seluruh tubuhku, basah.

Pangkuanku agak berat, siapa yang bersandar?

Kenapa air mataku tak berhenti mengalir?

Ini di.. jalan raya?

'_Tutup matamu, hentikan!'_

Lagi-lagi peringatan itu aku dengar, kini semakin jelas.

"Ru-rukia…"

Suara yang kurindukan setahun terakhir ini kembali kudengar. Aku tersenyum, memindahkan posisi bola mataku, memfokuskannya pada arah datangnya suara laki-laki yang begitu aku cintai itu. Kaienlah yang ada dipangkuanku. aku yakin itu.

"Sa-sayonara, Rukia…"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pucatnya wajahku saat melihat seorang Kaien yang berlumur darah ada dipangkuanku. Tubuhku serasa membeku ketika satu tarikan napas Kaien diakhiri oleh kata aishiteru dari bibirnya. Aku berteriak, tapi suaraku tidak bisa keluar.

"KA-KAIIEEEN!"

"…Kia.. Rukia, sadarlah! Buka matamu!" seseorang menggoyangkan tubuhku dengan keras. Aku mulai mengenali suaranya. Kak Hisana?

"Buka matamu, aku mohon Rukia!" pintanya lagi.

Mata ini terbuka dengan susah payah, pandangannya juga kabur. Air mata masih mengalir saat aku yakin sudah dalam keadaan sadarkan diri.

Ini kamarku, bukan di jalan raya. Kak Hisana menangis lega melihatku bangun, Nii-sama ada disampingnya merangkul bahu mungil kakakku.

Aku sorotkan mataku pada pangkuanku yang sudah tidak berat lagi. Tidak ada Kaien yang terbujur kaku bersimbah darah dipangkuanku. Membuatku makin yakin ini nyata. Kehidupan nyata yang aku jalani tanpa seorang Kaien lagi.

Dalam minggu ini aku selalu memimpikan Kaien dalam ingatan yang berbeda. Sejak aku terus-terusan bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, mimpi itu semakin jelas. Apa maksudmu Kaien? Kau ingin aku selalu mengingatmu? Tapi ini sungguh menyakitkan, karena ketika aku membuka mataku dari tidur panjang itu, aku tidak mendapati keberadaanmu di sisiku dan itu makin membuatku merindukanmu.

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Rukia? Kau yakin masih ingin pergi?" tanya Hisana saat Rukia menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kakak, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini. Mumpung libur. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku dapat hukuman dari Mayuri-sensei. Kakak juga tahu'kan betapa mengerikannya dia?" kata Rukia membalas pertanyaan kakaknya.

Hisana sangat khawatir, Rukia tahu hal itu dan dengan berat hati ia mengiyakan tawaran Nii-samanya untuk mengantar dirinya ke perpustakaan untuk kembali mengerjakan tugas yang harus ia selesaikan sesegera mungkin. Hisana khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada adik satu-satunya itu, wajar saja membuatnya selalu memberikan perhatian lebih yang kadang sangat berlebihan itu pada Rukia. Apalagi untuk akhir-akhir ini, Rukia jadi lebih sering mengigau dalam tidurnya. Makin jadi saja kasih sayang berlebihan itu diberikan Hisana. Hisana takut terjadi apa-apa pada adik perempuannya ini. Berkali-kali Rukia meminta untuk hidup sendirian, tapi hal yang mustahil bagi Hisana mengabulkan permintaan Rukia yang satu itu.

Berulang kali Rukia mengatur napasnya saat berada dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan. Mimpinya seolah masih begitu melekat dalam pikirannya. Apalagi ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti karena tuntutan lampu merah menyala, berarti berhenti yang membuat Rukia berkali-kali mengganti posisi duduknya. Mungkin ada sedikit trauma pada dirinya jika berada lama di jalan raya seperti sekarang.

"Rukia, kalau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, hubungi aku lagi. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu," ujar Byakuya ketika Rukia sudah berdiri di luar mobil.

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot, Nii-sama. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Rukia bersikeras tidak mau merepotkan kakak iparnya ini.

"Pokoknya hubungi aku," kata Byakuya dengan tegas membuat Rukia mau tak mau mengangguk cepat.

Setelah memastikan Rukia sudah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, barulah Byakuya menjalankan mobilnya dan pulang.

.

.

'Aku harap aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi disini,' batin Rukia ketika dia menutup pintu perpustakaan.

Terakhir kali Rukia bertemu -orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui- itu juga di perpustakaan ini, membuat Rukia yakin dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya di tempat yang sama.

Rukia segera mencari buku yang berhubungan dengan tugas yang diberikan Mayuri-sensei di antara ratusan rak di perpustakaan besar ini. Satu petunjuk, kimia. Rukia menemukan salah satu buku yang mungkin saja dapat ia gunakan sebagai referensi. Saat tangannya dengan gerak refleks setelah matanya menuju buku tersebut, rupanya ada tangan lain yang mendahului Rukia dan tentu saja tangan orang itu tidak sengaja tersentuh tangan mungil Rukia.

"A-ah, maaf!" ucap Rukia.

Dengan spontan kedua pemilik tangan ini saling berpandangan karena kaget. Tapi yang paling kaget saat melihat wajah lawannya itu adalah Rukia.

"Ku-kurosaki!" pekiknya sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ssstt!" ujar pengguna perpustakaan lain serempak membuat Rukia langsung menutup mulutnya yang telah dua kali melakukan hal yang sama beberapa hari lalu di tempat yang sama.

'Kenapa bisa bertemu lagi?' batin Rukia sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ku-Kuchiki?" tanya Ichigo khawatir melihat reaksi yang diperlihatkan Rukia. Tangannya hampir memegang bahu kecil Rukia, namun niatnya itu langsung dihentikan Ichigo ketika ia melihat wajah Rukia yang terlihat ketakutan. Dia kembali menarik tangannya.

"Ma-maaf, permisi!" ujar Rukia berbalik arah.

"Aku saja yang pergi, Kuchiki," kata Ichigo.

Rukia kaget mendengar kalimat dari mulut Ichigo dan segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap Ichigo yang masih ada di hadapannya. Wajah Ichigo terlihat sangat kecewa, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Kini giliran Rukia yang tidak merasa tidak enak hati

"Aku pulang duluan," ujar Ichigo memutar balik langkahnya.

Rukia makin tidak enak hati mendengar kalimat itu. Dia makin yakin bahwa dirinyalah yang telah membuat Ichigo menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Ku-Kurosaki!" panggil Rukia.

Ichigo hanya sedikit menoleh, tidak menunjukkan seluruh wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia sedikit memelankan nada suaranya.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin pulang," jawab Ichigo seadanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Maaf, apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Bukan. Justru akulah yang telah berbuat kesalahan hingga membuatmu ketakutan'kan? Yah, meski aku tidak tahu apa salahku," ujar Ichigo dengan sebuah senyum pahit di bibirnya.

'Apa karena aku selalu menghindarinya? Astaga, bukan ini yang aku maksud! Aku memang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya tapi bukan hal ini juga yang aku inginkan. Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah,' batin Rukia.

"Dah, Kuchiki," kata Ichigo sekarang tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Ku-KUROSAKI!" teriak Rukia, kali ini lebih nyaring dari pertama kali ia berteriak di perpustakaan.

"Sssstttt! Ehem!" tegur salah satu petugas perpustakaan.

Tidak hanya Rukia yang merasa bersalah, tapi si pemilik nama Kurosaki ini juga ikutan minta maaf. Rukia dan Ichigo kemudian duduk di bangku pengunjung dalam meja yang sama walau dalam jarak yang agak jauh, berpura-pura sungguh-sungguh akan tenang. Mereka kini benar-benar saling diam, menyibukkan diri dengan masing-masing buku di depan.

Baru saja Ichigo akan membalikkan halaman bukunya, tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan kertas jatuh di depannya. Ichigo segera mencari pelakunya dengan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, dan ia dapati Rukia yang sedang melakukan gerakan bahwa dialah yang telah melempar gumpalan kertas itu padanya.

Dan ketika gumpalan itu dibuka, ada satu kalimat yang ditulis dengan pensil :

'_Gomen! Sungguh aku tidak ketakutan seperti yang kau kira.'  
_

Ichigo menaikkan sedikit alisnya, heran. Dia kemudian menulis balasan pada kertas yang sama kemudian melemparkannya pada Rukia yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter darinya.

Kini giliran Rukia yang membukanya,

'_Lalu kenapa setiap kita bertemu kau selalu saja menghindariku? Katakan alasan yang masuk akal agar aku bisa menerimanya.' (o_O)a_

Mata Rukia terbelalak melihat balasan dari Ichigo tersebut. Tidak mungkin ia membalasnya begini,

'_Wajahmu mirip almarhum kekasihku, hingga membuat jantungku berdetak cepat dan membuatku gila dengan segala kemiripanmu dengannya.'_

Rukia malah menuliskan yang ada dipikirkannya itu di kertas yang sudah mulai kumal karena dengan sengaja di gumpalkan. Ia segera menghapus kalimat tabu tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Ichigo yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu balasan, berdiri dan mendatangi bangku Rukia dan merebut kertas itu, padahal Rukia belum selesai menghapus satu kata.

Ichigo mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika ia membaca satu kata yang tidak sempat Rukia hapus itu.

'_Wajahmu..'_

Ichigo kembali membalas dan melemparkannya pada Rukia yang masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo.

'_Wajahku menyeramkan? Maaf, ini bawaan sejak lahir.' (-.-")_

Rukia tertawa membaca balasan dari Ichigo ditambah lagi karena emotion yang ia selipkan dalam kalimatnya.

Percakapan lewat segumpal kertas itu berlanjut hingga sudah tidak tersisa lagi bagian dari kertas kumal untuk ditulisi. Saat melihat jam, barulah Rukia sadar tujuan utamanya kemari. Bukan untuk bercakap ria lewat secari kertas dengan laki-laki dengan rambut nyentrik, yang ternyata berkepribadian menarik dengan wajah Kaien ini, tujuannya ada menyelesaikan tugas dari Mayuri-sensei.

Melihat Rukia yang kelabakan mencari buku di rak di dekatnya, membuat Ichigo berniat menghampiri Rukia, dan sedikit membantunya.

"Tugas apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kimia," jawab Rukia tanpa menoleh pada si penanya.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Mendengar kalimat pertolongan itu membuat Rukia dengan mantap mengiyakan dan menatap wajah si penanya.

"MA..uu," jawabnya baru menyadari penanya itu adalah Ichigo.

"Mana tugasnya?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah tidak keberatan dengan reaksi dari Rukia yang dikiranya menganggap wajahnya menyeramkan. Rukia kemudian menyerahkan bukunya pada Ichigo.

"Hmm, aku bisa. Ayo aku ajari," kata Ichigo mengajak Rukia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Kini Rukia tidak lagi duduk dengan jarak 5 meter dari Ichigo, tapi hanya sekitar 30 cm. Membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

'_Tidak ada waktu untuk berdetak cepat, wahai jantung!_' batin Rukia sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Rukia dengan serius mendengar penjelasan dari Ichigo yang memakai kacamata min-nya itu, meski konsentrasi Rukia kadang terbagi karena diajari lelaki berwajah Kaien ini, tapi Rukia berusaha agar otaknya bisa menerima segala penjelasan dari Ichigo hingga tugasnya selesai dikerjakan.

"Kurosaki benar-benar jenius! Siswa beasiswa kelas khusus memang hebat, ya," puji Rukia dengan senyum polos di bibirnya ketika Ichigo melepaskan kacamatanya tersebut.

Ichigo yang mendengar pujian dari gadis bertubuh kecil itu langsung salah tingkah dan gurat merah pada pipinyapun menghias tanpa bisa dihindari.

"Kau selalu memanggilku Kurosaki, Kurosaki, dan Kurosaki," ujar Ichigo sepertinya agak keberatan.

"Memang itu namamu'kan?" kata Rukia sambil berberes-beres untuk pulang.

"Kita sudah jadi teman baik'kan? Panggil aku Ichigo saja," kata Ichigo yang sama-sama membereskan buku-buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Kau juga selalu memanggilku Kuchiki," balas Rukia yang hampir selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Rukia."

Panggilan dari Ichigo membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati wajah Ichigo yang tengah tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memanggil nama kecilmu, sekarang panggil namaku," perintah Ichigo.

"Ku-"

"Hei!"

"I-Ichigoo?"

Ichigo tersenyum puas saat nama kecilnya di panggil gadis yang berada di depannya ini.

"A-aku mau pulang," ujar Rukia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena telah melihat senyuman Ichigo.

"Aku juga, kita sama-sama keluar, ya," ajak Ichigo setelah satu buku ia letakkan kembali pada raknya.

'_Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak ajakannya,'_ batin Rukia yang kini dengan pasrah berjalan di samping Ichigo.

.

.

"Rukia, boleh pinjam ponselmu?" tanya Ichigo ketika ia hampir membuka pintu perpustakaan.

Rukia menyerahkannya dengan tangan yang agak bergetar pada Ichigo. Ichigo juga menyerahkan ponselnya pada Rukia membuat perempuan bermata violet ini agak kelihatan bingung dengan apa yang maksud Ichigo.

"Simpan nomermu di ponselku, aku juga sedang menyimpan nomerku di ponselmu," ujar Ichigo tanpa menatap Rukia yang tengah ternganga mendengar penjelasan dari Ichigo yang sedang asyik menyimpan nomer ponselnya di ponsel Rukia.

"Ini!" kata Ichigo menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

Rukia masih tidak bisa merespon kalimat dari Ichigo dan sama sekali belum mengotak-atik ponsel milik Ichigo.

"Rukia? Sudah belum?" tanya Ichigo yang belum juga mendapat sambutan dari Rukia.

"He, i-iya, tunggu sebentar!" kata Rukia dan dengan buru-buru menyimpan nomernya pada ponsel milik Ichigo dan segera menyerahkannya.

.

.

"Sudah ya, Rukia! Yakin tidak mau aku antar?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah siap dengan sepeda miliknya.

Rukia mengangguk cepat, mana mungkin dia berani berboncengan dengan Ichigo.

"Daah, sampai bertemu lagi!" ujar Ichigo melambaikan tangannya dan segera melaju dengan sepedanya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi!" balas Rukia juga dengan lambaian tangannya.

'Eh! Kenapa aku bilang sampai jumpa? Kenapa aku melambaikan tanganku?' batin Rukia yang baru menyadari apa yang barusan ia lakukan hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Rukia," panggil seseorang.

Rukia dengan cepat menoleh dan mendapati kakak iparnya melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

"Nii-sama?"

"Hisana yang memintaku segera menjemputmu," kata Byakuya tanpa ekspresi.

Mau tak mau Rukia segera masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam itu dan pulang bersama Byakuya.

.

.

"Aku pulang, kak," kata Rukia sambil meletakkan sepatu yang dipakainya pada tempatnya.

"Rukia, Selamat datang!" jawab Hisana tersenyum lega melihat adiknya sudah berada di rumah kemudian Hisana juga melemparkan senyuman pada Byakuya yang menyusul Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang," kata Byakuya dan segera di balas Hisana dengan senyumannya tersebut, "Selamat datang."

"Tugasmu sudah selesai, Rukia?" tanya Hisana.

"Iya, sudah. Aku lelah, ingin istirahat dulu ya," kata Rukia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di bagian atas.

Blam!

Rukia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya saat ini, tanpa tahu dia sedang dibicarakan oleh pasangan suami-istri yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Apa maksudmu, Byakuya-sama?" tanya Hisana tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku melihat laki-laki yang mirip Kaien bersama Rukia saat aku menjemputnya di perpustakaan tadi," ujar Byakuya yang ternyata melihat Ichigo bersama Rukia.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kau ingat apa yang Rukia tanyakan padamu mengenai siswa yang mirip Kaien'kan? Kurasa Rukia tidak berhalusinasi atau berbohong."

Hisana kembali menampakkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Kau pikir aku juga berhalusinasi, Hisana?" tanya Byakuya pada Hisana yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah masih tidak percaya itu.

"Mirip …Kaien? Aku akan mencari siswa yang mirip Kaien itu nanti," ujar Hisana pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar Byakuya.

Sementara itu di kamar Rukia

Ponselnya bergetar sesaat setelah Rukia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjangnya.

Sebuah pesan.

_Yo, Rukia! Sudah dirumah?_

_-Ichigo-_

Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia langsung membalas pesan singkat dari teman barunya itu.

_Ya, sudah di rumah. Tadi Nii-sama yang menjemputku._

_-Rukia-_

Baru saja Rukia meletakkan ponselnya di atas kasurnya, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Pesan lagi.

_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Untung saja kau tidak ikut denganku, kalau tidak kau juga dapat nasib sial._

_Tadi aku hampir saja menabrak seorang nenek (T_T)_

_Dan akhirnya aku dimarahinya entah berapa lama  
_

_Payah._

_-Ichigo-_

Entah sejak kapan Rukia mulai menikmati pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo, hingga ia tidak sadar dipanggil kakakknya untuk ikut makan malam. Walau masih ada perasaan takut berada di dekat Ichigo, tapi dia mulai merasakan sedikit kehangatan. Apapun maksud dari kehangatan itu, Rukia tetap akan berusaha agar hubungan mereka tidak akan lebih dari teman. Berhasilkah?

.

.

-TBC-

Balasan review chapter 2 ::

SoraHinase : iya, ga papa kok. Makasih sudah review chapter 2-nya ya -^^-

Ruki Yagami : atas saran dari Ruki, saiaa ganti genre-nya sesuai yang Ruki katakan. Makasih buat sarannya ^^

Sader 'Ichi' Safer : Hahaha, iya nih, bisa-bisa saiaa digebukin yang punya nama ya, seenaknya ganti nama Grimmjow =_= Makasih reviewnya ya ~

Jee-ya Zettyra : Be-belum seru ya TT^TT maaf senpai ~ saiaa akan berjuang lagi deh untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya. Makasih atas kritiknya ^^ lalu iya nih maksud judul dalam cerita belum saiaa ungkit, mungkin chapter selanjutnya [?]

Ougon 22 : Makasih reviewnya ^^

B'-kurosaki : Hmm, 'Kaien matinya kenapa' adalah pertanyaan yang paling sering ditanyakan pada saiaa. Dalam chapter ini ada 'sedikit' yang saiaa ceritakan tentang Kaien, kira-kira bisa membaca maksudnya'kan. Tapi itu baru sedikit, bukan seluruhnya. Makasih reviewnya ya^^

Kurochi Agitohana : Kuro-chan review lagi, mwahahaha, makasih ya ~

Sayumi Vega : Err, tergantung saiaa ya, wah, saiaa lagi tergantung di pohon cabe nih. Bisa tolongin ga *ga nyambung sama sekali =_= Hei, wahai engkau Sayumi Vega, ingat saiaa, ingat req fic humor saiaa doong ~ hahaha.. Makasih udah review :D

bl3achtou4ro : Makasih atas sarannya, maaf ikutan dibuat bingung dengan genre fic ini, saiaa buta genre -_-

Arlheaa : Ahaha, iya nih. Makasih reviewnya ya ~~

Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki : Bener tuh, daripada pusing mikirin ini dan itu, mending tetep baca sekaligus review ya ~ haha, makasih reviewnya J

yuuna hihara : Makasih buat reviewnya, Yuu-chan XDD

minami kyookai : Wkwkw.. tepat sekali, bukan Kami-sama, tapi saiaa! Saiaa berkuasa sepenuhnya pada cerita ini ~ Makasih reviewnya :D

liekichi chan : Masalah genre udah saiaa ganti jadi Romance/Drama =_= makasih udah setia ngereview yaa ~

ojou-chan : iya, ini juga apdet kok. Makasih reviewnya :3

shiori momochan : Maaf, Shiori-san, untuk sekarang belum bisa masukkin HitsuHina, maaf ya (_ _) Tapi entahlah untuk ke depannya. Makasih reviewnya ^^a


	4. Impossible

Disclaimer :

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Your Voice **by **Lenalee Shihoin**

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Genre : Romance and Drama

**::: Chapter 4:::**

**Impossible

* * *

**

**RUKIA's POV**

Tempat ini..

Tempat yang aku kenal.

"_Rukia…"_

Suara yang aku kenal.

"_Rukia, a-aku… menyukai…mu,"_ ucap laki-laki tinggi dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Wajah ini pun sangat aku kenal.

Pernyataan cintanya begitu membekas di telingaku.

Kaien… Kau sudah tahu jawaban dariku.

Dan ketika aku memberikan jawaban itu, kau tersenyum padaku lalu memberiku sebuah pelukan hangat.

Aku selalu mengingatmu, gerak-gerikmu, caramu tersenyum, bicaramu, wajahmu.. Segalanya…

Mencintaimu. Selamanya.

"Aku mimpi indah kali ini," kata Rukia setelah berhasil menyadarkan dirinya bahwa hal itu hanyalah bunga tidurnya.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca sangat bersahabat, tapi sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajah yang ditampilkan Hisana pada adik perempuannya yang kini tengah sarapan di meja makan.

"Kak Hisana, kenapa sejak tadi memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Rukia agak berat karena merasa tidak nyaman terus ditatap dengan tatapan tajam kakaknya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" elak Hisana berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya yang belum disajikan.

Byakuya seperti biasa, tidak terlihat kaku seperti halnya Hisana. Ia menikmati teh hangat di temani koran paginya saat ini. Seolah tidak peduli dengan perilaku Hisana yang terlihat lumayan janggal di matanya maupun Rukia.

Gadis bermata violet yang sejak tadi merasa tidak nyaman terus-terusan ditatap oleh kakak perempuannya nampak buru-buru menunaikan pengisian bahan bakar untuk tubuhnya itu.

"Uhuk.. huk…!" Hisana batuk tiba-tiba. Membuat suami dan adiknya langsung berlari ke arahnya.

Byakuya merangkul lembut istrinya itu, mencoba menenangkan batuk Hisana dengan mengusap punggung mungilnya.

"Nee-san!" panggil Rukia khawatir melihat keadaan kakaknya sambil membawakan segelas air putih untuk kakaknya.

"Hari ini kau tidak usah bekerja," kata Byakuya menuntun Hisana yang berniat untuk berdiri.

"Tapi…"

"Kau di rumah saja. Istirahat!" kata Byakuya datar tapi nampak adanya penekanan dalam kalimatnya.

"Bi-biar aku menemani Kak Hisana!" usul Rukia.

Byakuya menatap Rukia seolah tidak memperbolehkan Rukia absen barang satu hari.

"Aku yang akan menemaninya. Rukia, kau masuk sekolah saja," kata Byakuya sambil memberikan air minum untuk Hisana yang masih sedikit batuk.

Wajah Hisana memerah mendengar Byakuya yang dengan sukarela ingin menemaninya itu. Walau dia keberatan karna dengan kata lain justru Byakuyalah yang tidak bekerja hari ini.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu," kata Rukia masih dengan langkah ragunya.

"Byakuya-sama, tapi Rukia…"

"Jangan berpikir yang berat-berat. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lelah. Kau seorang guru kesehatan, mestinya paham dengan keadaanmu ini, kan?" kata Byakuya mencoba menasehatinya.

Hisana menurut kali ini. Byakuya menuntun Hisana masuk ke dalam kamar untuk sekedar merebahkan istrinya itu.

"Byakuya-sama… Bisakah menemaniku hingga aku tidur? Aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk," pinta Hisana agak manja pada suaminya.

Permintaan dari Hisana di turuti laki-laki bertubuh _perfect_ itu, ia duduk di samping Hisana. Menemani tidur sesi pagi hari istrinya.

.

.

"Kuchiki, Hisana-sensei tidak masuk?" tanya Ukitake-sensei setelah Rukia menyampaikan berita itu pada guru senior, Unohana-sensei.

Rukia mengangguk. "Sepertinya sakit karna kelelahan, sensei," ujar Rukia.

"Hmm… Rose-sensei akan terlambat masuk pada pelajaran kalian kali ini, Kuchiki," kata Ukitake-sensei setelah melihat jadwal pelajaran kelasnya hari ini.

.

.

"Hee? Kenapa tidak dijadikan pelajaran kosong saja?" keluh Rangiku setelah Rukia menyampaikan berita yang ia dapat dari wali kelasnya.

"Pelankan suaramu, Rangiku! Habislah kita bila ketahuan berbicara saat pelajaran Mayuri-sensei!" tegur Hinamori yang duduk di depan Rangiku.

Rukia pura-pura serius mendengar penjelasan Mayuri-sensei di depan kelas. Sensei nyentriknya itu disibukkan dengan berbagai macam rumus yang pastinya tidak bisa dikuasai seluruh siswa di kelas. Termasuk Rangiku, hingga ia lebih serius membahas berita dari Rukia ketimbang mendengarkan celoteh yang bagi seorang Rangiku itu sangat membosankan.

"Kira-kira berapa lama Rose-sensei akan terlambat?" tanya Rangiku. Kini dengan berbisik.

Rukia menggeleng. Dia tidak berani berbicara walau dengan suara super kecilnya. Berurusan dengan Mayuri-sensei bukan hal yang ia impikan sejak masuk sekolah ini, atau kau benar-benar punya nyali seperti halnya Rangiku yang dilanda bosan stadium akhir saat ini.

"Ehem! Mat-su-mo-to!" panggil Mayuri-sensei yang sepertinya sadar penjelasannya sama sekali tidak didengarkan Rangiku.

"Ada masalah dengan pelajaranku?" tanyanya penuh dengan aura berat di sekelilingnya.

Rangiku menggeleng takut.

"Perhatikan! Kalau tidak, silahkan keluar dari kelas!" ancamnya.

Peringatan dengan nada mengancam itu berhasil membuat Rangiku tidak berani mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kimia super tebalnya barang sesaat.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir, Seni. Guru belum masuk. Kelas Ribut.

Itu rumus yang tepat untuk kelas Rukia saat ini. Sudah sekitar 15 menit waktu pergantian pelajaran mestinya dimulai. Tapi tidak di kelas Rukia. Doa seluruh siswa pada saat ini adalah _'semoga Rose-sensei benar-benar tidak masuk sampai waktunya habis nanti'_.

Namun Tuhan berkata lain. Pintu kelas dibuka dari luar. Rose-sensei datang dengan gayanya seperti biasa sambil berujar maaf atas keterlambatannya. Kedatangan Rose-sensei disambut dengan keluhan para siswa –karna doa mereka tidak dikabulkan tentunya.

"Sensei, waktunya hampir habis!" ucap Tatsuki, secara tidak langsung mengatakan _hari ini pelajaran seni ditiadakan saja_.

"Masih 30 menit. Tenang saja, Tatsuki. Kau khawatir sekali, apa jangan-jangan kau ingin aku menambah waktuku untuk pelajaran hari ini? Dengan cara membuat kalian pulang terlambat?" balas Rose-sensei, membuat Tatsuki dan para siswa yang sejak tadi mengeluh, kini diam tanpa kata.

Selama 30 menit itulah Rose-sensei mengajar. Cara Rose-sensei tidak seperti Mayuri-sensei, pada pelajaran Rose-sensei lebih santai. Membuat Rukia kali ini berani melakukan hal lain tanpa harus terus memperhatikan senseinya ini.

"Siapa yang piket hari ini?" tanya Rose-sensei.

Semua mata tertuju pada Rukia seorang. Karna anggota piket lainnya absen hari ini.

"Kuchiki?"

"Ya, sensei!"

"Barang sensei ada yang tertinggal di ruang musik, bisa tolong ambilkan?" pintanya.

Inilah salah satu hak istimewa seorang guru. Terlambat masuk tidak dimarahi dan dengan bebas meminta tolong pada murid-muridnya tanpa mendengar kalimat 'tidak mau' dari yang dimintai tolong.

.

.

Rukia berjalan menuju ruang musik seorang diri. Lantaran tidak ada teman yang berbaik hati mau menemaninya menuju ruang musik yang bisa dibilang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kelasnya. Keinginan egois ingin cepat pulang itulah yang jadi alasan utama atas penolakan teman-teman Rukia.

Pintu ruang musik masih terbuka. Sepi. Beberapa detik kemudian Rukia mendengar suara piano dari dalam, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Tidak hanya disebabkan kemerduan yang terdengar, tapi juga pertanyaan siapa memainkan piano tersebut. Rukia ragu memasuki ruangan tersebut, dia lebih yakin untuk angkat kaki dari sana sekarang juga. Tapi karna merasa ini adalah amanah dari senseinya, apalah daya. Rasa bertanggungjawabnya lebih besar dari keraguannya.

"Kenapa sensei malah meninggalkannya di tempat ini?" tanya Rukia dalam hati.

"_Aku meninggalkan bukuku di ruang musik, judulnya Soneta. Kalau tidak salah letaknya di samping grand piano di dekat jendela paling ujung."_

"Ujung! Dekat piano! Astaga sensei, kau sedang menguji nyaliku?" batin Rukia dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan Rukia menuju pojok ruangan. Suara piano terus terdengar, kini sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang laki-laki bernyanyi.

.

_I wanna be with you now_

_Let's shorten the distance with the two of us  
_

_We can still make it on time  
_

_We can start over  
_

_We can't be as one_

_.  
_

_I wanna be with you  
_

_Someday even this distance  
_

_We'll be able to embrace  
_

_We can start sooner  
_

_After all I wanna be with you_

_.  
_

_You, who gets hurt with a single word  
_

_Taught me what loneliness is_

_When you can't protect me keep on trying baby  
_

_It's not as I promised but trust me  
_

_My principle is to not try but  
_

_I would do it for you_

_.  
_

Tidak hanya permainan pianonya sangat indah, tapi juga nyanyiannya. Kekaguman Rukia makin menjadi ketika nada yang dimainkan 'orang' itu makin tinggi. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ia yakini adalah sumber nyanyian itu. Tepat di ujung ruangan dekat jendela. Dan saat ia melihat sosok seorang lelaki yang masih asyik dengan permainan pianonya itu, Rukia menyadari satu hal. Ia mengenal orang itu. Walau hanya melihat dari punggungnya, tapi warna rambut mencolok itu sangat tidak asing baginya.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Tidak pernah ia sangka, laki-laki dengan wajah mirip Kaien itu tengah memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi. Untuk beberapa saat Rukia berpikir bahwa Ichigo sangatlah bertolakbelakang dengan kekasihnya. Sangat berbeda. Apalagi saat Rukia menutup matanya, mencoba menghayati setiap lirik yang dinyanyikan laki-laki berambut orange yang hingga kini belum sadar adanya pengintip di belakangnya.

_We should stay together  
_

_After all, I need to be with…yo—u!_

"Ru—kia!"

Terlena akan keindahan permainan nada yang dimainkan sang pianis membuat Rukia tidak sadar nama kecilnya dipanggil. Permainannya berhenti membuyarkan lamunan Rukia dan membuat matanya terbuka.

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Ichigo masih tidak percaya akan keberadaan Rukia di belakangnya.

"Su-Sugoi!" pekik Rukia kemudian tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Apanya?" Ichigo balik tanya.

"Permainan piano dan juga suaramu! Hebat!" puji Rukia sambil memperpendek jaraknya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo termangu mendengar pujian dari Rukia. Baru kali ini gadis yang selama ini ia kenal, bisa menjadi seterbuka ini terhadap dirinya. Rukia seperti orang lain kali ini, atau mungkin inilah sosok asli seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

"GO-Gomennasaiii!" teriak Rukia, kali ini Rukia baru sadar wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum, lalu ia tidak tahan lagi untuk memperdengarkan suara tawanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Rukia tersinggung.

"Kau lucu sekali Rukia. Sifatmu bisa berubah dalam sekejap," ucap Ichigo masih di sela tertawanya.

Wajah Rukia memerah, tidak hanya karna malu, tapi juga efek dari senyuman Ichigo yang ia anggap mirip Kaien itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"_Astaga! Aku sampai lupa. Buku Rose-sensei adalah tujuan utamaku kemari,"_ batin Rukia.

Rukia terlihat sibuk dengan gerakan lincahnya mengitari beberapa grand piano dekat jendela yang menjadi petunjuk Rose-sensei.

Ia bahkan lupa judul buku tersebut. Ah, _Soneta._ Rukia menemukan buku tersebut justru pada grand piano yang barusan Ichigo mainkan.

"Itu milik Rose-sensei," ujar Ichigo yang masih memandangi Rukia yang tengah mengambil buku tersebut—_Soneta written by Francesco Petrarca_.

Rukia membukanya. Bait-bait puisi terdapat di dalamnya.

"Puisinya bagus," Ichigo berkomentar.

Rukia yang belum sempat memahami bait-bait puisi berbahasa Inggris itu terperangah.

"Isinya tentang apa?" Rukia penasaran, tapi ia tidak mau bersusah payah mentranslatenya. Cara instannya adalah bertanya pada yang lebih tahu.

"Kegundahan hati Petrarca yang tengah jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya," ujar Ichigo menjelaskan.

Derai angin menemani perbincangan Rukia dan Ichigo. Jendela besar dan tinggi di samping grand piano itu menjadi akses masuknya dedaunan dari luar.

"_Sonetto 104 del Petrarca _karya pianis_ Franz Liszt. _Terinspirasi dari puisi itu," tambah Ichigo yang nampak hapal segala sesuatu tentang buku itu diluar kepala.

Rukia yang awam masalah musik hanya bisa terdiam, antara paham dan tidak segala hal yang dijelaskan Ichigo. Ichigo mengambil posisi duduknya di depan grand piano lagi. Kemudian menyingsingkan lengan baju yang dianggapnya akan mengganggu permainannya.

.

_Tidak kutemukan kedamaian dalam peperangan ini,_

_Takut dan harapan, terbakar dan membeku kembali,_

_Gunung mencoba untuk meraih langit, lalu wajahku menunduk mencium bumi,_

_Walaupun seluruh dunia kugenggam, tak satupun yang kudapat_

_.  
_

Ichigo memulai aksinya. Jarinya dengan lincah bermain di atas tuts hitam-putih yang berjejer, sementara mulutnya mengucapkan sebuah puisi. Arti dari permainan pianonya. Mungkin.

.

_Cinta tidak membiarkanku lepas, tidak juga menahan_

_Dalam kebingungan, ia tidak menahanku tidak pula akan melepaskan_

_Ia tak membebaskanku, namun takkan merantai kebebasanku_

_Kebahagian tak terizinkan, maupun membiarkan kepedihanku sirna_

_.  
_

Rukia tercengang melihat ekspresi, suara, serta permainan piano Ichigo yang ia tonton secara live itu. Kagum, satu kata yang digambarkan wajah Rukia saat ini. Ichigo menghentikan permainan pianonya, sang penonton tunggal akhirnya kembali sadar. Heran kenapa sang pianis berhenti bermain.

"Bayaranku mahal," ucap Ichigo setelah membaca keheranan di wajah Rukia.

Rukia tertawa. Sangat lepas. Membuat semu merah menghias wajah Ichigo. Kini giliran sang lelaki yang terpesona.

"Senyumanmu, seperti yang dulu," kata Ichigo.

"Eh?"

Angin yang masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela makin kencang dan berhasil menghamburkan kertas-kertas berisi not balok di dalamnya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Rukia dan Ichigo bergegas mengumpulkan kertas-kertas tersebut tanpa komando. Tersisa satu lembar terakhir, Rukia dan Ichigo mengambilnya secara bersamaan.

"Maaf!" Rukia lebih dulu menarik tangannya yang menyentuh tangan Ichigo.

"Tidak apa. Aku jadi ingat pertama kali bertemu denganmu," kata Ichigo setelah memungut kertas terakhir dan menyusunnya rapi.

"Waktu kau meminjamiku payung?"

"Bukan."

Rukia heran.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelum aku meminjamimu payung, Rukia. Jauh sebelum hari itu," kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan kembali tumpukan kertas yang ia dan Rukia pungut tadi.

"Apa maksudmu—?"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Saiaa dibuat bingung untuk chapter kali ini. Mohon maklum bila adanya keganjilan ato keanehan pada alur cerita. Typo apalagi. Alurnya kacau, berantakan. Tapi saiaa malas mengeditnya lagi #plak

Saiaa juga _sok_ memasukkan unsur musik ke dalam chapter ini. Padahal saiaa buta soal musik (piano). Bila ada kesalahan pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan musik yang saiaa ceritakan, mohon bilang langsung sama saiaa! Lalu, lagu yang dinyanyiin Ichigo itu _Final Distance - Utada Hikaru_ yang ditranslate ke bahasa Inggris.

Saa~ Sampai jumpa bulan depan untuk fic ini ^^v

Ripiyu akan saiaa balas lewat PM!

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**dorami fil**

**Dean B'-Kurosaki**

**icHiki Aoi**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**Shiori Yoshimitsu**

**morte-elle**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki**

**Kurochi Agitohana**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**SoraHinase**

**Arlheaa**

**meshi-chan**

_Akhir kata~_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**?**_


	5. Memories

Disclaimer :

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Your Voice **by **Lenalee Shihoin**

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Genre : Romance and Drama

**::: Chapter 5:::**

**Memories

* * *

**

Kantor guru

"Kuchiki lama sekali," ujar Rose-sensei setelah beberapa kali melihat arah jarum jam tangannya.

"Rose-sensei masih belum pulang?" tanya Ukitake-sensei yang heran dengan keberadaan Rose-sensei.

"Aku menunggu Kuchiki. Tadi aku memintanya untuk mengambilkan bukuku di ruang musik, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali," jawab Rose-sensei.

"Ruang musik? Untuk apa kau ke sana sebelumnya?"

"Melatih salah seorang siswa untuk lomba piano Nasional bulan depan, tapi kemampuannya sudah sangat hebat. Aku jadi iri padanya."

"Sehebat itukah sampai-sampai guru seni kebanggaan sekolah ini menjadi pesimis sebagai seorang guru?"

"Hahaha… Kau berlebihan Ukitake-sensei. Aku bukan guru yang sehebat itu. Kalau kau mendengar permainan pianonya, mungkin kau juga akan berpikir hal yang sama denganku," kata Rose-sensei.

"Hmm… Benarkah? Siswa khusus ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Ya, siswa kelas khusus. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo."

. . .

"Apa maksudmu? Kapan?" tanya Rukia dengan nada yang sangat menginginkan jawaban.

"Ru—kia?"

_Apakah dia—Kaien?_

Pertanyaan tabu itu terus mengganggu Rukia. hal itu berhenti membuatnya melihat kenyataan ketika melihat dan berada di samping Ichigo, berharap jawaban dari pemuda dengan rambut nyentrik itu adalah '_ya_'. Tapi sesaat kemudian Rukia sadar akan permainan piano yang luar biasa oleh seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan bukan dari Shiba Kaien. Bukalah matamu, Rukia Kuchiki!

Rukia diam dalam waktu yang lama. Ichigo heran atas sikap Rukia yang lagi-lagi dianggapnya berubah itu.

"Rukia? Pulanglah, sudah gelap. Kau juga diminta Rose-sensei untuk mengambilkan ini, kan?" tanya Ichigo yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan melihat kondisi Rukia saat ini. Ichigo memberikan buku milik Rose-sensei pada Rukia.

"Aku duluan," pamit Ichigo setelah berberes.

"Tu—tunggu, Ichi..go!"

Lupakan. Ichigo sudah berlalu,terlalu jauh hingga suara Rukia yang masih bergetar itu tidak terdengar sampai telinga Ichigo.

"Kuchiki?" sapa seseorang, suaranya begitu familiar. Rose-sensei, si pemilik buku yang menunggu kedatangan Rukia dari tadi.

"Rose-sensei! Ma-maaf," kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan buku milik Rose-sensei.

"Hmm… aku tidak tahu apa yang telah menahanmu di sini, Kuchiki. Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat," tanya Rose-sensei khawatir.

Rukia mengangguk dan memasang tampang baik-baik saja pada senseinya yang baik hati itu.

"Pulanglah, hari makin gelap. Hati-hati di jalan ya," ujar Rose-sensei lagi. Tidak ada nada kemarahan dalam tiap ucapannya.

"I-iya, terima kasih sensei. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya," mohon Rukia walau Rose-sensei sama sekali tidak menyalahkan keterlambatan Rukia ke tempatnya.

**Ichigo's POV**

Sementara itu

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengingatku. Apa karena aku yang sekarang dan dulu sangat berbeda?" tanyaku dalam hati hingga mengingatkanku pada saat itu.

Dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia Kuchiki.

**FLASH BACK**

BRUAAAK!

"Ah! Sial!" decakku kesal setelah dengan tidak sengaja menghamburkan buku-buku tebal dari genggamanku.

Lengkap sudah penderitaanku hari ini. Terlambat pada upacara penerimaan murid baru, diejek karena mengecat rambut jadi hitam oleh Tatsuki, diminta datang ke rumah sakit ayah karena si bodoh itu lupa membawa dokumen pentingnya, dan sekarang buku-buku yang kira-kira beratnya 3 kilogram ini jatuh di bawah hujan begini. Orang-orang berlalu silih berganti, melewatiku seolah tidak melihat kejadian yang aku alami. Tidak ada yang peduli. Tangan kecilku mulai memungutinya satu per satu, tidak ada sedikitpun keluhan keluar dari mulutku, walaupun dalam hati, aku menyumpahi dan memaki diri sendiri tanpa henti. Hal itu tergambar jelas di wajahku yang kini basah kuyup diguyur hujan.

"Indahnya hari pertama masuk SMP, Ichigo Kurosaki," gumamku. Ironis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku sambil membagi sedikit payungnya untuk melindungiku dari guyuran hujan.

Aku masih melanjutkan tugasku, mengumpulkan 3 buah buku tersisa di aspal yang basah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbincang-bincang padanya, ditambah lagi suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik. Satu buku terakhir ada di dekat kaki gadis itu, ia dengan sukarela mengambilkannya untukku.

"_Arigatou_," ucapku tanpa peduli dengan wajah penolongku itu.

"_Douita_," balasnya. "Kau basah kuyup. Ambillah payungku ini," usulnya. Kalimat yang terdengar konyol di telingaku. Untuk apa dia memberikan payungnya bila akhirnya dia yang akan kebasahan?

"Tidak. Terima kasih," kataku menolak.

"Yakin?" tanyanya, seolah berpikir aku akan berubah pikiran. Mata violetnya berkaca-kaca, mengasihaniku.

"Tentu saja," jawabku singkat penuh penekanan.

"Hmm… baiklah," katanya kemudian berbalik arah lalu meninggalkanku kembali sendirian.

Setelah yakin dia sudah berjalan agak jauh dariku, barulah aku melihat ke arahnya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju penyebrangan jalan. Warna payungnya terlihat jelas dari jarakku, meski dia makin tenggelam dalam kerumunan orang.

Aku mengibaskan rambutku. Walau aku tahu, cara ini tidak akan ampuh mengeringkan rambutku seketika. Aku benci warna rambut ini. Seolah bukan diriku. Kalau bukan karena peraturan sekolah baruku, aku tidak akan mengecat warna rambut orange asliku dengan warna hitam ini.

Aku kembali melemparkan pandanganku pada jalan raya. Lampu merah untuk pengguna jalan masih menyala. Meski hujan deras, semua orang bisa melihat cahayanya yang mencolok itu. Angin kencang tiba-tiba muncul, hampir menjatuhkan tubuhku yang sudah terlalu lelah ini.

"He-HEY!" teriak seseorang dari kerumunan pengguna jalan yang ingin menyebrang, disusul teriakan dari para wanita di sana.

Aku menoleh, melihat apa yang menjadi penyebab keributan itu. Gadis mungil yang tadi menawari payungnya itu tengah berlari menuju tengah jalan, mengejar payung berwarna putih tulang yang terombang-ambing tidak terkontrol karena angin kencang. Satu gapaian gadis itu berhasil mengambil dan kembali menggenggamnya.

"Ooiii!" teriakku dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Aku tidak tahu apa dia bodoh atau terlalu berani berlari ke tengah jalan demi sebuah payung itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan berada di jalan dengan tanda lampu hijau untuk pengendara bermotor? Tidakkah dia berpikir bahwa nyawanya jauh lebih berharga? Atau aku yang terlalu nekat menyusul gadis itu ke tengah jalan agar dia sadar bahwa nyawanya dalam bahaya?

"LIHAT KE BELAKANGMU!" teriakku.

.

"Ichigo? Kau tidak ingin menjenguknya? Tiap hari kau datang rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan anak perempuan itu, kan?" tanya seorang lelaki berjubah putih menepuk pundakku.

"Ayah? Ti-tidak usah. Begini saja mungkin lebih baik."

"Kepalanya terbentur lumayan kuat, sampai sekarang dia belum juga bangun. Sudah satu minggu sejak kau dan dia dibawa kemari. Aku sempat kaget, aku pikir kau juga luka parah," kata ayah membuatku kembali mengingat hari yang mengerikan itu.

"Harusnya aku saja yang ada di posisinya sekarang," ujarku lirih, tanpa terdengar oleh ayah yang tidak lain salah satu dokter yang menangani gadis itu.

Aku jatuhkan pandanganku pada lengan kananku yang masih terbungkus perban. Aku menggenggamnya erat. Ayah yang melihat apa yang aku lakukan dengan sigap melepaskan genggamanku. Darah segar kembali merembes dari sela-sela perbannya. Tidak ada sedikitpun terdengar keluhan atas rasa sakit ini dari mulutku. Tidak ada.

"Ini bukan apa-apa," ujarku lalu menitikkan air mata, kemudian ayah memelukku untuk sedikit meredam tangisan anak laki-lakinya ini.

2 hari setelah itu, gadis yang kini aku ketahui bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Aku bersyukur, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku kaget. Gadis itu –Rukia Kuchiki kehilangan ingatannya.

**End of Flash back **

Aku tersentak mengingat hal itu lagi. Ada bisikan agar aku melupakan kejadian itu, tapi sekuat tenaga aku menghapusnya dari ingatanku, hasilnya sama saja, perasaan bersalahku tetap ada. Perasaan bersalah karena tidak mengiyakan bantuannya untuk meminjamkan payungnya sesaat sebelum kecelakaan itu.

.

**Normal POV**

Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang. Keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik daripada tadi.

"Rukia," sapa seseorang membuyarkan lamunan gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

Rukia kaget dan tanpa komando ia mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

_Ichi—go?_ batin Rukia.

"Maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanyanya khawatir melihat wajah pucat Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Mata violetnya seolah tidak mau melepaskan objek pandangnya saat ini.

"Kau kira aku hantu seperti waktu itu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Ichigo tertawa, tapi sebaliknya dengan Rukia. Melihat respon Rukia yang tidak satu perasaan dengannya, Ichigo berhenti tertawa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Bo-boleh aku bertanya? Tadi kau bilang kita pernah—"

"Bertemu?" sambung Ichigo, kali ini dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Di—dimana?" tanya Rukia cepat. _Apa kau Kaien?_

Ichigo diam saja lalu tersenyum.

"Jawablah pertanyaanku, Ichigo!"

_Apakah orang inilah yang pertama kali aku temui di rumah sakit?_

_Apakah orang inilah yang menjadi cinta pertamaku itu?_

_Apakah Ichigo Kurosaki sebenarnya adalah Shiba Kaien?_

Pertanyaan macam itulah yang tengah berkecamuk dalam hati Rukia saat ini. Hingga membangkitkan ingatannya tentang hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Shiba Kaien.

"—Sejak dulu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau mungkin tidak ingat, kita pernah bertemu dulu. Tapi dulu sekali," jawab Ichigo.

"Dimana!" tanya Rukia lagi karena dia belum mendapatkan satu titik terang dari pernyataan Ichigo tentang pertemuan pertama mereka.

Ichigo kali ini diam. Ia makin heran dengan tingkah Rukia yang lebih terlihat sedang mengintrogasinya ketimbang bertanya baik-baik.

_Di rumah sakit? Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Kaien di rumah sakit _batin Rukia lagi.

"Di—jalan. Saat turun hujan mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun yang lalu," kata Ichigo.

Jawaban Ichigo membuat Rukia berhenti bermimpi. Bukan hanya karena laki-laki yang dihadapannya ini adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, bukan Shiba Kaien, tapi juga mencoba mengingat pertemuannya dengan Ichigo kala itu. Tapi nihil, dia lupa semuanya. Ingatan hari yang disebut Ichigo buyar dari memorinya, entah karena apa.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau tidak mengingatnya, Rukia. Kejadian setelah itu telah merenggut ingatanmu. Tapi ini lebih baik."

Rukia berhenti memutar rangkaian ingatannya.

"Sejak saat itu aku terus memperhatikanmu."

DEG!

"Bolehkah aku terus memperhatikanmu, Rukia Kuchiki?"

Bola mata Rukiaa makin membulat, makin tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Ic—chigo?"

Keadaan ini, tempat ini, mirip dengan waktu itu.

"_Rukia…"_

"_Rukia, a-aku… menyukai…mu."_

—Kaien.

"Rukia Kuchiki, biarkan aku menjagamu dan berada di sisimu. Mulai sekarang, izinkanlah aku," lanjut Ichigo.

Sebuah pernyataan yang berbeda dari Kaien, tapi apa dalam arti yang sama?

"Maafkan aku," ujar Ichigo lirih, air mukanya seperti telah menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu.

"I—Ichigo? Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?" Rukia makin heran, terlalu banyak hal yang membuat ia tidak mengerti setelah pertemuan pertamanya di hari Ichigo meminjamkannya payung itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Rintik-rintik air mulai turun, tidak aneh karena sejak tadi mendung menyelimuti bumi. Langit hanya melakukan proses alam yang seharusnya.

.

.

Kediaman Kuchiki.

"Rukia!" panggil Hisana dengan sempoyongan.

Byakuya bergegas beranjak menuju keluar kamar kerjanya, memastikan Hisanalah yang tengah memanggil adik iparnya yang belum pulang itu.

"Hisana," ujar Byakuya menggenggam tangan kanan Hisana. Hisana spontan menghentikan panggilannya pada adik perempuannya.

"Byakuya-_sama_, Rukia sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, tatapan cemas tidak lepas dari Hisana.

Byakuya menggeleng. Dia menuntun Hisana untuk duduk di sofa yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Hisana tidak dapat melawan Byakuya, saat tubuhnya dalam keadaan sehatpun dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Byakuya memposisikan tubuhnya agar menyeimbangi tubuh mungil istrinya yang sedang duduk di sofa itu.

"Ada apa? Rukia belum pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi," ucap Byakuya yang kembali membuat Hisana cemas.

"Tapi—"

"Rukia bisa menjaga dirinya, sekarang dia sudah berumur 17 tahun lebih," Byakuya kembali menenangkan istrinya yang sepertinya belum mampu menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan itu.

"Byakuya-_sama_, sekarang hujan!" ujar Hisana menunjuk ke luar jendela. Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jari telunjuk Hisana dan menggenggamnya. Semua orangpun tahu kalau di luar sedang hujan, ralat. Hanya gerimis.

"Hisana," panggil Byakuya mencoba menenangkan Hisana yang terlampau cemas.

"Aku takut kejadian _dulu_ terulang lagi pada Rukia, Byakuya-_sama_. Aku takut, sekarang hanya Rukia satu-satunya keluargaku," kata Hisana.

"Lalu apa artinya aku bagimu? Apa aku bukan keluargamu?" tanya Byakuya membuat gadis dihadapannya menunduk karena merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal yang menyinggung perasaan laki-laki yang ia cintai.

"Maaf," ucap Hisana lirih.

Byakuya sedikit tersenyum, sayang Hisana tidak melihat kejadian langka tersebut. Byakuya kembali memasang wajah dengan ekspresi datarnya saat Hisana menatap wajahnya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," ujar Byakuya dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan hari itu. Hujan dan tubuh Rukia yang penuh dengan…lu-luka. Lalu, ingatannya yang—" belum sempat Hisana menyelesaikan keluh kesahnya pada Byakuya, laki-laki dihadapannya itu memeluk Hisana dengan erat, menenggelamkan tubuh gadis yang agak kaget dengan perlakuan lawan bicaranya.

"Byakuya-_sama_?"

"…"

.

.

"Ka—?" Hati Rukia berdetak tak karuan.

Ichigo masih menundukkan wajah. "Gerimis… Pulanglah sebelum makin deras," ujar Ichigo memberanikan diri menatap lurus pada mata Rukia.

Terlalu mirip. Selalu begini, saat Rukia hendak menyangkali keberadaan Kaien di dunia ini, tapi saat bertemu dengan Ichigo, terlalu sulit untuk menyangkalinya.

Baru saja Ichigo berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pulang, Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dengan menarik sedikit lengan Ichigo. Hal yang tentu saja membuat Ichigo bertanya-tanya dan kembali menatap pelakunya.

"…_Doushite_? _Doushite_?" tanya Rukia kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di pelukan Ichigo. Di bawah gerimis yang makin menjadi, Ichigo dengan penuh perasaan membalas pelukan Rukia.

Apa ini akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan?

"_Ya, Kaien. Aku pun memiliki perasaan itu. Aku ingin memilikimu, cintailah aku. Aku ingin bersamamu, selamanya."_

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku menyukaimu," ujar Ichigo lirih sambil mempererat pelukannya. Suara yang dapat menyadarkan Rukia akan satu hal. Bahwa, yang saat ini bersamanya _bukanlah_ Shiba Kaien. Melainkan Ichigo Kurosaki, laki-laki yang telah memainkan_ Sonetto 104 del Petrarca _untuknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mata Rukia dengan spontan melukiskan kesadarannya itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, lalu menangis tanpa suara. Ia mulai melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi memeluk tubuh Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo nampaknya tidak punya niat melepaskan Rukia sama sekali.

_Bukan Kaien? Aku sudah mengkhianati sumpah itu. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? _batin Rukia.

.

.

PRANGG!

Suara itu datang dari kamar Rukia. Namun tidak seorangpun mendengar jatuhnya figura besar berisi sebuah lukisan tersebut. Kaca figura itu pecah pada bagian bawah.

14 Januari, untuk _Rukia Kuchiki_ tertulis pada bagian ujung kanan lukisan tersebut sedangkan nama _Shiba Kaien _tercantum pada bagian belakangnya. Hadiah ulang tahun Kaien untuk Rukia untuk terakhir kalinya.

Angin dingin dengan mudah masuk ke kamar Rukia. Menyapu segala yang dapat ia jangkau, tanpa ada niat buruk merusak salah satu benda berharga milik gadis dengan marga Kuchiki tersebut.

.

.

TBC

Aaaa….! Gomen ne, telat update! Telat banget! Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi kendala saiaa dalam menyelesaikan fic satu ini.

Nampaknya saiaa makin jadi author pinggiran deh **#menyedihkan**

Beeh, ini chapter setelah selesai, ga saiaa edit atau baca lagi. Jadi _sori, sori jack_ aje ye kalau ada _**typo**_ atau peletakan tanda baca yang salah atau yang paling parah alurnya maksa =..=

Agak ga konsen gara-gara 'sesuatu' yang mengganjal di hati **#abaikan #gapenting**

Dan satu-satunya yang bisa menghilangkan kegalauan hati ini hanyalah...

**KANAME KURAN! **

**SESEORANG, BAWAKAN KANAME KEMARI! #punch**

**Kaname-_sama_, suki! suki! SUKI! **

**.  
**

**thanks to reviewers chapter 4 :**

**morte-hourglass**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**SoraHinase**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**Dean Ciel'Bleu**

**Chappy Ruru**

**icHiki Aoi**

**dorami fil**

**ojou-chan**

**Shiori Yoshimitsu**

**Rio-Lucario**

**Michi no ShiroYuuki**

**Fuchsia Puff**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

Reviewnya saiaa balas lewat PM

Kritik, saran, dukungan dan curhatan (?) anda-anda semua, saiaa tunggu di :

**kotak…**

**R  
E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	6. Precious

_Aku mengenalmu lewat jiwa, bukan lewat mata…_

_Aku menjadikanmu seseorang yang berarti lewat hati, bukan sekedar basa-basi… _

_Ku tak tahu, seperti apa aku dalam pandanganmu.._

_Selayak apa aku hadir dalam hidupmu.._

_Tapi yang aku tahu…_

_Meski dengan keterbatasanku, berbalut kekuranganku.._

_Aku mengukir namamu dihatiku,_

_sejak awal, dan.._

_Takkan pernah terganti, apalagi terhapus…_

_Kemarin, hari ini, ataupun nanti…_

_Tuk selamanya –Rukia Kuchiki_

_._

_.  
_

Disclaimer :

**Bleach** ©**Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Your Voice **©**Lenalee Shihoin**

Pairing(s) : IchiRuki/KaiRuki/slight ByakuHisa

Genre : Romance and Drama

_Pada chapter ini mengisahkan ¾ kejadian masa lalu (di awal) dan ¼ kejadian masa sekarang (di akhir), bingung? Okeh, saiaa paham.  
_

.

**::: Chapter 6:::**

Precious

~Masa Lalu Yang Tertinggal~

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

Sejak Kaien melihat Rukia hari itu, melihat seorang gadis berbalut perban putih di sekeliling dahinya, entah kekuatan apa yang Rukia miliki hingga membuat seorang Kaien tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari gadis bermata violet itu.

Rumah Sakit Karakura. Kamar 426.

"Kau melukis gadis itu lagi, Kak?"

Laki-laki yang sedang asyik menggoreskan tinta dibuku sketsanya terkaget dan segera menutup hasil karyanya itu.

"Ganju! Kau membuatku kaget!" ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

Dan hal yang paling membuat laki-laki yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu kesal adalah lawan bicaranya yang hanya menjawab pernyataan kesalnya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

"_Love at first sight_? Tak ku sangka kakak laki-lakiku ini akan mengalaminya," ujar Ganju terkekeh geli.

"_U-RU-SAI!_" teriak seorang perempuan sambil menjitak kepala Ganju dengan tekanan luar biasa kerasnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi saat kepalan tangannya bertabrakan dengan kepala Ganju.

"_Nee-__san_!" pekik Ganju sambil memegang kepalanya, yang tidak bisa dipungkiri terasa berdenyut sakit.

"_Good job_, Kukaku!" ujar Kaien sambil mengacungkan jempolnya untuk perempuan yang sekarang menyeringai bangga melihat adanya pujian atas perbuatannya.

"_Nii-san_, ini pesananmu, kan? Yakin cuma ini yang _Nii-san _pesan?" tanya Kukaku seraya menyerahkah sebuah buku sketsa dan beberapa alat tulis.

"_Arigatou_. Kau ini! Mendoakanku tidak cepat pulang dan terus tinggal di rumah sakit?" tanya Kaien sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi Ishida-_sensei_ bilang kalau _Nii-san_… Lupakan saja! Aku mau lihat buku sketsa _Nii-san_. Ayolah, jangan pelit pada adik perempuanmu sendiri," pinta Kukaku yang diikuti wajah penuh mohonnya itu.

Kaein dengan berat hati menyerahkan buku sketsa yang masih berada di pangkuannya itu. Ganju yang sejak tadi ribut soal jitakan kakak perempuannya jadi ikut-ikutan mengintip buku sketsa kakak laki-lakinya.

Kukaku tersenyum menggoda ke arah kakaknya. Ia tidak heran bila melihat reaksi kakaknya yang bisa dibilang malu karena mengerti maksud senyuman itu. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan Kaien pada Kukaku dan Ganju kini menjadi tontonan gratis bagi adik dari Shiba Kaien.

"Kau selalu melukisnya dari sudut pandangmu saja. Di sini dia begitu… rapuh? Yah… Entahlah," Kukaku berkomentar.

Namun tanggapan yang diberikan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah ekspresi bingung dari Kaien.

"Kenapa _Nii-san_ tidak mengajaknya bicara saja? Berkenalan, maksudku," pertanyaan Ganju membuat semburat merah kembali mampir di wajah Kaien.

Kuukaku tertawa geli. "Tak kenal, maka tak sayang, benar?"

Kaien melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela, mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan kedua adiknya. Dan lagi-lagi pandangannya berhenti pada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi roda dekat pohon besar di sudut taman rumah sakit itu. Baiklah. Itu dia, Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis yang telah membuat Shiba Kaien jatuh hati pada pandangan pertamanya.

Menghiraukan segala kebisingan yang dibuat kedua adiknya, Kaien nampaknya tengah menikmati kehadiran kembali Rukia yang sepertinya sedang menghapus air matanya. Tunggu—air mata? Bukan hal itu yang sedang ditunggu Kaien ketika melihat gadis berambut hitam. Yang ia inginkan adalah senyum simpul yang selalu Rukia tampakkan pada orang-orang sekelilingnya –setidaknya setiap ia berhasil mencuri lihat setiap gerak-geriknya, gadis itu selalu tersenyum. Tapi kenapa ketika ia melihat Rukia Kuchiki sendirian, bukanlah sebuah senyum yang terlukis di wajah yang tertutupi sedikit luka gores di bagian pipinya. Apa yang membuatnya sedih?

"_Nii-san_! Kau dengar apa yang kami katakan sejak tadi?" tanya Kukaku membuyarkan segala pikiran yang berhasil tertanam di otak Kaien.

"Tidak sopan mengacuhkan orang yang sedang bicara."

Ekspresi bingung itu segera Kaien singkirkan di wajahnya. Senyum segar tersungging lalu berujar maaf. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya masih menyimpan pertanyaan yang sama atas pemandangan yang tidak ia inginkan barusan.

"Eh, itu Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Kukaku setelah ia memandang keluar jendela, menggantikan arah pandangan Kaien.

"Dia punya saudara kembar?" tanya Ganju kemudian membuat kegiatan Kaien mengambil sebiji apel di samping ranjangnya terhenti.

"Coba lihat gadis yang sedang mendorong kursi roda milik Kuchiki itu," tunjuk Ganju. Pertanyaannya hanya tertuju pada Kukaku, tapi justru Kaien yang tiba-tiba ribut ingin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membuat Kukaku dan Ganju kaget.

Kaien memperpendek jarak dengan jendela itu, mencoba memastikan pertanyaan Ganju. Bagai pinang dibelah dua, gadis yang tengah berbagi tawa pada Rukia itu terlihat akrab berbincang-bincang disusul seorang laki-laki tampan berpostur badan tegap menghampiri mereka. Tak ada lagi kesedihan tersimpan di wajah Rukia, tergantikan senyuman khasnya yang Kaien kenal selama ini. Kesimpulan Kaien adalah, Rukia Kuchiki hanya menyimpan kesedihan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kembar, bukankah 'anak' yang waktu itu terlihat sangat mirip denganmu, _Nii-san_?" tanya Kuukaku.

"Maksudmu 'dia'?" pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan, membuat Kuukaku sedikit menaikkan posisi alis sebelah kanannya. Dia menunggu sebuah jawaban, bukan mendapat pertanyaan lagi.

"Maksudku, Ichigo—Kurosaki. Siapa lagi?"

.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah murung itu memainkan kembali alunan musik dari grand piano tuanya. Mengalun lembut, tapi terdengar misterius. _Sonatina no.3_. Ritme yang naik turun membuat Ichigo Kurosaki yang masih berumur 13 tahun itu makin memacu adrenalinnya untuk terus memainkannya hingga akhir. Tapi saat ia kembali mengubah temponya, sesuatu menghentikannya. Tangan kanannya yang masih terbalut perban menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tch, sial!" satu kata umpatan keluar dari mulutnya, entah untuk dirinya sendiri atau untuk rasa perih yang menyerangnya, hingga membuatnya menghentikan permainan pianonya di tengah jalan.

_Drrtt… drrrtt…._

Getaran bersumber dari ponsel di saku celananya memecah konsentrasi Ichigo. Antara menikmati rasa sakit yang menjalar di lengannya dan juga sumber getaran tersebut, hingga akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk menyambut panggilan dan sebuah nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya –ayah.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Kau lupa hari ini kau harus kembali mengecek lukamu itu, hm?" tanyanya dari seberang sana.

"Kurasa sudah tidak perlu. Aku sudah sembuh total. Tenang saja," jawabnya, tentunya tanpa diketahui sang ayah, putranya itu tengah memegang erat lengan kanannya, mencoba menekan rasa sakit yang masih belum jua hilang.

Ringisan itu kembali terdengar ketika Ichigo tak mampu mengontrol mulutnya untuk tetap berbohong dan seolah baik-baik saja. Mendengar ringisan itu saja sudah membuat Isshin Kurosaki mengetahui kondisi anak laki-lakinya yang ia yakini masih belum sembuh benar.

"Aku akan menjemputmu bila kau tidak datang hari ini, bocah," tukasnya. Jeda. "…Kau tidak bisa membohongi seorang dokter sekaligus ayahmu," ucapnya kemudian. Terselip rasa kecewa di hati Ichigo, lantaran merasa berdosa telah membohongi ayahnya, dan kecewa karena ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong dengan baik, terutama pada ayah yang ia anggap menyusahkan itu.

"Kau masih hidup, Ichigo Kurosaki? Aku ulangi, kalau kau tidak datang hari-"

"Aku akan ke sana. Tunggu saja," potong Ichigo lalu segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan mematikan panggilan dari ayahnya.

.

"Yo, Ichigo!" panggil seseorang dari belakang, padahal baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari ruang pemeriksaannya.

"Ada apa –Kaien?" balas Ichigo Nampak tidak senang dengan kehadiran 'saudara kembar palsunya'.

"_Mood_-mu lebih jelek daripada saat kita bertemu pertama kali," ujar Kaien yang terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Ichigo membalik kembali langkahnya.

"Eeeh! Temani aku dulu! Aku bosan di sini sendirian!" ujar Kaien sambil menghalang-halangi jalan untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang, mengeluh. "Mana adik-adikmu?" tanyanya setelah pasrah dengan ajakan yang sedikit memaksa dari Kaien.

"Entahlah. Waktu aku bangun tidur mereka sudah tidak ada di kamar."

"Meninggalkan orang sakit sendirian, eh? Apa yang dipikirkan mereka?" tanya Ichigo mengambil posisi duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit tersebut.

"Aku tidak sakit. Kalaupun aku sakit, aku sudah sembuh," ujar Kaien, mengundang sepasang mata Ichigo memandang heran.

Memang Kaien tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit pada umumnya. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Ditambah lagi dengan leluasa ia bisa berjalan ke sana kemari, berkeliling rumah sakit seorang diri dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Bukan dengan sebuah kursi roda.

"Kau memang tidak terlihat sakit," ujar Ichigo mengiyakan pernyataan Kaien beberapa detik yang lalu.

Keheningan mulai menyeliputi mereka. Kaien yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan sunyi senyap seperti itu meminta Ichigo mencari topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Woi, Ichigo Kurosaki! Kalau kau diam, sama saja dengan aku sendirian. Bicaralah sesuatu," pintanya.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kaien memulai pembicaraan. Berharap mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku belum mahir memainkan _Wohltemperiertes Klavier I no. 11,_" ujar Ichigo membuka mulut setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"_Wo-woh.. Woh_ apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaien dengan wajah yang terlihat jelas tidak paham tentang apa yang dibicarakan laki-laki yang mirip dirinya itu.

"_Wohltemperiertes Klavier I,_" bantu Ichigo dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bisa tidak mencari topik pembicaraan yang bisa diserap sekaligus direspon manusia kebanyakan?" ujar Kaien terdengar tidak setuju dengan pembicaraan Ichigo.

"Kau yang bertanya apa yang ada dipikiranku, kan?"

Hening.

"Aku ragu akan ada perempuan yang akan jatuh hati padamu, Ichigo," ujar Kaien sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon.

"Kalau kau diam saja, aku pergi," ancam Kaien.

Ichigo berencana mengambil posisi berdirinya, tapi kemudian ditahan Kaien. Lagi.

"Kau bilang kalau aku diam saja, kau akan pergi. Itu tidak merugikanku, justru menguntungkanku," balas Ichigo sambil kembali duduk.

"Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berbicara sekarang," kata Ichigo.

Hanya terdengar sebuah keluhan meluncur dari mulut Kaien.

"Hei, Ichigo—" panggil Kaien.

"Hm…," balas Ichigo yang tahu akan ada jeda lagi ditiap panggilan Kaien.

Kaien kembali diam. Ia seolah mencari kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ucapan singkatnya.

"Kau—" ujar Kaien lagi. Berusaha mengirit-irit kosa kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kaien, kalau kau bicara sedikit-sedikit begitu, aku kesal!" kata Ichigo yang terdengar memang sedang kesal.

"—Adakah gadis yang sedang ng… menarik perhatianmu –sekarang?" tanya Kaien, kini ditemani semburat merah menyelimuti seluruh wajahnya.

Mata Ichigo membulat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kaien. Lalu mengangkat alisnya, heran. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, laki-laki dihadapannya sekarang, laki-laki yang mirip dengannya yang kini dengan wajah merona tengah menahan rasa malu luar biasa setelah pertanyaan singkat itu ia ucapkan. Dan itu terlihat lucu dari sudut pandang seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hmmph," terdengar suara menahan tawa dari Ichigo setelah seharian ini ia betah dengan wajah datar tak berperasaan.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, _baka_!" pekik Kaien.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tuan Shiba Kaien? Jatuh cinta?" tanya Ichigo disela senyum liciknya.

_Blush! _

Wajahnya makin memerah. Tawa yang sejak tadi Ichigo tahan kini tak terbendung lagi. Rasa sesal telah mempertanyakan hal itu membuat Kaien memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati yang kemudian ditampakkan dengan wajah yang nampak seperti kepiting rebus. Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Kaien, Ichigo berusaha menghentikan aksinya.

"Maaf, maaf… Gadis yang menjadi perhatianku selama ini ya?"

–_Rukia Kuchiki _ satu nama yang tiba-tiba muncul di benak Ichigo, membuatnya tersentak dan kontan saja menghapus senyumannya.

"Ichigo?" Kaien memastikan nyawa Ichigo masih berada pada tempatnya.

"—Kurasa … tidak ada," ujar Ichigo ragu. Ia kembali terpikir dengan masa itu. Menutup mata erat adalah satu-satunya cara yang terpikir Ichigo saat ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau bertanya, berarti ada bagimu, kan?" balas Ichigo berusaha kembali mengukir senyumnya yang sempat memudar itu.

Keinginan Ichigo agar wajah Kaien memerah lagi sepertinya tidak terkabul. Kaien hanya tersenyum dengan polosnya, menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Dan Ichigo tahu arti dari senyum itu.

Terdengar konyol. Shiba Kaien yang ia temui beberapa minggu yang lalu di rumah sakit, Shiba Kaien yang membuatnya terkejut dengan kemiripan wajah mereka, kini dengan mudahnya bercerita masalah pribadinya dengan orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Mungkin aku sedang jatuh cinta, Ichigo," ujarnya.

Ichigo hanya terdiam mendengar curahan hati laki-laki bermarga Shiba di hadapannya ini. Merasa iri akan kejujurannya mengakui perasaan suci tersebut. Sungguh membuatnya iri.

"Lain kali aku akan mengenalkannya denganmu. Eh, tapi aku juga belum mengenalnya," kata Kaien dengan bodohnya.

"Aku akan menagih janjimu ini nanti," kata Ichigo.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

.

.

Kediaman Kuchiki

"—_Tadaima_."

"Rukia, _Okaeri_!" sambut Hisana kemudian merangkul Rukia.

"_Okaeri_," ujar Byakuya yang menyusul Hisana.

"Kau kemana saja, Rukia? Aku mencemaskanmu," ujar Hisana masih dalam pelukan Rukia.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir," ujar Rukia berusaha menenangkan kakaknya.

Hisana melepaskan rangkulannya, kemudian mengubah air mukanya menjadi lebih tenang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan _Nee-san_?"

"Unohana-_san_ sudah memeriksanya barusan. Yang kakakmu butuhkan adalah istirahat," ujar Byakuya jelas, seolah menekankan kondisi istrinya yang kembali melemah.

Byakuya merangkul bahu mungil Hisana dan menuntunnya menuju meja makan. "Saatnya minum obat," kata Byakuya setengah berbisik. Hisana menurut saja, terlalu sulit membantah permintaan laki-laki penuh pesona itu baginya. Toh, tak ada lagi yang ia cemaskan. Walaupun melihat adiknya pulang dengan selamat saja sudah membuatnya merasa kembali sehat tanpa minum obat. Tapi ia menurut saja dengan Byakuya yang masih setia menuntunnya, seolah takut Hisana akan tiba-tiba jatuh bila ia tidak melakukannya.

Rukia tersenyum melihat pasangan di depan matanya. Terlihat begitu harmonis sekaligus romantis. Meskipun kakak iparnya itu jarang menunjukkan ekspresi, yang lebih tepatnya sangat jarang menunjukkan kasih sayangnya, tapi perlakuannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ia begitu menyayangi kakak perempuan Rukia yang lemah itu.

"_Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku menyukaimu."_

Rukia kembali teringat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Ucapan lirih Ichigo masih hangat terdengar di telinganya, begitu pula hangatnya pelukan pianis muda yang bagi Rukia masih sangat baru ia kenal. "Kenapa dia meminta maaf padaku?" gumam Rukia lalu memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin.

'_Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak,'_ batinnya.

"Rukia?" panggil Hisana yang masih bingung karena adiknya itu belum juga pergi ke kamarnya.

Rukia melewatkan panggilan Hisana begitu saja. Buru-buru ia naiki tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai atas. Bergegas menuju kamarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia disambut dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"—Ka-Kaien_, gomen_," ujar Rukia hingga air mata turun menyentuh pipinya. Mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan kaca di lantai kamarnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Isak tangisnya menemani penyesalannya saat ini. Satu pecahan berhasil menorehkan goresan yang diiringi keluarnya cairan berwarna merah pekat di jari telunjuk Rukia. Darah.

"Karyamu pun membenciku, Kaien."

_Hanya ada satu-satunya aku di dunia ini, namun impianku adalah menjadi satu-satunya dunia bagi seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah kau, Rukia. _

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kaien sebelum kecelakaan waktu itu terngiang di telinga Rukia, entah kenapa begitu menusuk.

"Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi kau di duniaku, Kaien. Tidak akan ada lagi," ucap Rukia kemudian menutup mulutnya, meredam suara tangisnya agar keluarganya tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi sayangnya, rencana itu gagal. Hisana yang bermaksud memanggil Rukia untuk makan malam menyaksikan kondisi adiknya. Terduduk lemas dan tengah menangis, jari kecilnya terluka dan figura besar yang pecah di depan Rukia yang masih memegang pecahan kaca, menambah luka yang ada.

"Rukia, hentikan. Kau terluka," ujar Hisana cemas sambil berusaha melepaskan satu pecahan kaca yang Rukia genggam.

"Rukia!"

.

Seorang laki-laki dengan sebuket bunga berwarna putih berjalan lurus menuju pemakaman. Warna langit senja menyamai warna rambutnya sekarang. Indah dan menyilaukan. Sesekali laki-laki itu –Ichigo Kurosaki menyipitkan matanya karena berkali-kali sinar matahari senja menusuk masuk ke matanya. Tapi ia terus berjalan menuju makam. Ichigo tersenyum pahit sesampainya ia di sana. Tidak ada sambutan layaknya saat kau pulang ke rumah, tidak ada kalimat sambutan berupa 'selamat datang'. Karena ini adalah makam. Hanya ada kesunyian di sana.

"Yo! Lama tak bertemu," salam pembuka yang tidak terlalu formal menjadi awal perbincangan Ichigo, dengan sebuah nisan menjadi lawan bicaranya. Ichigo meletakkan buket bunga bawaannya.

"Saat aku ingin memperkenalkan gadis yang menarik perhatianku, kau sudah pergi. Ah, tapi kau juga tidak sempat memperkenalkan gadis yang belum kau kenal itu, bukan?" senyum itu teruntai, pahit.

"Aku ingin jujur satu hal padamu. Waktu kau bertanya 'adakah gadis yang menarik perhatianku', saat itu aku berbohong. Tidak hanya padamu, tapi juga pada diriku sendiri. Aku megingkarinya. Tapi sekarang, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Tuhan seolah memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk menebus rasa bersalahku pada gadis itu," kata Ichigo lirih dan lagi-lagi memaksakan agar sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Tapi tak berhasil.

"Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa mengajaknya menemuimu. Aku hanya akan memberitahu namanya padamu. Rukia Kuchiki, itu namanya, Kaien."

"Ichigo? Kau Ichigo atau Kak Kaien?" sapa seseorang dari belakang, membuat Ichigo melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Itu tidak lucu, Ganju."

TBC

.

.

GYAAAA! LAGI-LAGI TELAT-LAT-LAT-LAT /gema/

GOMEEEEEEN! (Minta maaf sama siapa coba? ==")

Chapter ini banyak Flashbacknya, ada di awal tuh. Paham ga paham deh readers ya/plak/

Oiya, ituh entah disebut apa bagian paling awal sebelum saiaa cantumin disclaimer, dan bagian itu '_bukan karya saiaa'_. Itu copas dari sms entah dari siapa, nampaknya temen sekelas yang lupa saiaa save nomernya. Tapi itu menjadi inspirasi untuk chapter ini haha :D

Aiya, ngemeng-ngemeng udah pada liat manga Bleach 3 chapter terakhir, kan? Liat rambut Uryuu, Inoue, dkk, kaaaaaaan? Rambutnya jadi lebih keren!

Satu pertanyaan, KENAPA RAMBUTNYA TOKOH UTAMA GA ADA BEDANYA? HEY, APAKAH PERTANYAAN INI PENTING? /GUBRAK!/

Seenggaknya diubah dikitlah (=3=) lihatlah rambut Ichigo yang sedikit panjang di chapter saat masih melawan Aizen, nah itu kan keren tuh. Tau-tau pas ga ada Aizen lagi, rambut Ichigo udah balik ke asal. Udah deh, Om Tite, munculin Aizen lagi, biar Ichigo gantengan /GUBRAK+PLAK/ (tiba-tiba muncul ngomongin rambut orang)

.

Makasih reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya, niat untuk ngereview masih ada, kan?

Makasih buat reviewers chapter 5:

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**morte-hourglass**

**Thia2rh**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**Rio-Lucario**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Kyu9**

**Wi3nter**

**Shiori Yoshimitsu**

**icHiki Aoi**

**SoraHinase**

**ojou-chan**


	7. Apologize

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : ****T**

**Pair**** : Kurosaki Ichigo – Kuchiki Rukia**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**.**

**.**

Sepekan sudah terhitung setelah pengakuan Ichigo pada Rukia. Seminggu pula Rukia tidak juga bertemu dengan si orange itu. Bukan lantaran Rukia menghindari Ichigo, tapi karena jadwal latihan Ichigo yang diperketat oleh sekolah. Maklum, dua hari lagi Ichigo akan mengikuti perlombaan finalnya di ajang kontes piano tingkat nasional. Demi mencapai hasil yang maksimal, sekolah yang berharap banyak pada siswa kelas khusus itu memberikan latihan _extra_ dengan guru pembimbing Rose-_sensei_. Hal ini pula yang menyebabkan Rose-_sensei _sering absen mengajar di kelasnya.

Berita bahwa Ichigo akan mengikuti perlombaan piano dengan cepat beredar. Tidak hanya mampir di telinga para penghuni kelas khusus, tapi juga kelas reguler. Dukungan, pujian, dan dan segala macam komentar yang ditujukan pada sang pianis tidak pernah putus.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Kurosaki. Jangan buat usahamu sia-sia karena kau sakit di hari H nanti," pesan dari Rose-_sensei_ menutup latihan Ichigo untuk hari ini.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang, "entah yang berapa kali _sensei _mengingatkanku tentang hal itu."

Rose-_sensei_ hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan bernada bosan dari Ichigo. Setelah merapikan partitur-partitur yang berserakan di atas grand piano tersebut, Rose-_sensei_ seolah ingat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Ichigo.

"—Hey, Kurosaki."

Ichigo menoleh malas, "ada apa? Jangan bilang sensei ingin menambah jadwal latihanku."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal jadwal latihan padatmu, apa pacarmu tidak protes?" tanya Rose-_sensei _bergurau.

Ichigo agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Rose-_sensei_. Walau dia tahu Rose-_sensei _hanya bercanda, tapi entah kenapa ia menganggapnya dengan serius.

"Tapi, apa boleh buat, kan? Resiko gadismu mau berpacaran dengan orang sibuk macam dirimu?" oceh Rose-_sensei_ lagi.

Rose-_sensei _mungkin tidak peka saat ini, ia tidak sadar Ichigo yang sedari tadi mencerna setiap detail ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Meresapi dan mencoba mencari jawabannya—jawaban yang entah akan datang atau tidak.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Rukia Kuchiki? Ada gadis mungil bermata violet itu memiliki jawabannya?

'_Apa arti aku baginya?'_ batin Ichigo.

Ichigo sadar, Rukia belum mengiyakan pernyataannya seminggu yang lalu. Tidak ada keberanian sekaligus waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah perasaannya itu pada gadis pujaannya. Kecemasannya mungkin cukup beralasan. Rose-sensei merasa ada yang lain dari permainan piano Ichigo beberapa hari terakhir. Perasaan galau yang sedang menghampiri Ichigo tentu saja berdampak besar terhadap permainan piano Ichigo yang dituntut untuk terus menghayatinya agar permainannya dapat tersampaikan kepada para pendengar.

Sebenarnya mudah saja. Ayolah—sekarang bukan lagi zaman surat-menyurat, terlalu banyak pilihan untuk berkomunikasi—teknologi menguasai dunia saat ini. Jika memang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan langsung, setidaknya satu pesan singkat yang dikirim lewat ponsel akan sangat membantu.

Sempat terpikir oleh Ichigo, apakah kekacauan hatinya ini juga dirasakan oleh Rukia?

* * *

**Your Voice ****© Lenalee Shihoin**

**Chapter 7**

**Apologize

* * *

**

"Kurosaki? Maaf, Nona. Kau datang di waktu yang kurang tepat, sejak tadi dia pergi ke ruang musik untuk latihan," ujar seorang siswa yang ditanyai Rukia tentang keberadaan Ichigo di kelasnya.

"—Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu terima kasih, maaf mengganggu," Rukia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Nona, apa kau tidak mau meninggalkan pesan? Aku akan menyampaikannya," ujar siswa itu.

Rukia hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pergi.

"—Aneh," ujar siswa itu dan kemudian membalikkan badannya, bermaksud kembali masuk ke kelas.

"Apanya yang aneh, Tesla-_san_?"

"—A—abarai-_san_?"

Renji Abarai—teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat Ichigo tengah berdiri tepat di belakang siswa yang ditanyai oleh Rukia tadi. Napasnya memburu, seperti habis berlari. Keringatnya juga membanjir, mengalir di sekitar dahinya yang kini terlihat lebih mengkilat berkat keringat dan pantulan sinar matahari.

"Apanya yang aneh?" pertanyaan itu kembali diulangnya.

"—Ano, seorang gadis dari kelas reguler mencari Kurosaki-_san_. Sudah sekitar 4 kali ia kemari, tapi sayangnya ia tidak juga bisa bertemu," jawab Tesla.

"Hmm? Seorang gadis tomboy berambut hitam itu?"

Seorang gadis yang Renji ingat berteman baik dengan sahabatnya itu adalah Tatsuki Arisawa. Gadis tomboy yang aktif di klub karate sekolahnya. Renji tidak jarang bertemu dengan Tatsuki, tempat latihan klub karate, bersebelahan dengan tempat latihan klub kendo yang diikuti Renji sekarang.

"Tomboy? Kurasa tidak. Dia terlihat seperti gadis kebanyakan, kecuali postur tubuhnya yang agak—mini," kata Tesla lalu bermaksud melewati Renji yang masih setia memegang dagunya—pose berpikir yang dianggapnya keren.

"Mini?—Astaga, kalau dugaanku benar berarti…," tebak Renji lalu sebuah senyum jahil terukir di wajahnya.

"Renji, kau tidak latihan? Sebentar lagi—"

Renji memutuskan berlari menuju ruang musik, mendatangi sahabatnya—Kurosaki Ichigo yang kemungkinan besar masih berada di ruang musik.

"GRIMMJOW, IKKAKU! RENJI KABUR LAGIII!" teriak gadis berambut hijau pada dua orang lelaki yang tengah duduk di atas meja.

"Ck, monyet satu itu membuat kesabaranku habis," decak kesal keluar dari mulut pria tak berambut yang sedari tadi memegang pedang kayu digenggamannya—Ikkaku.

"Mestinya tadi kita ikat saja dia," sambung si rambut biru—Grimmjow.

Gadis berambut hijau—Neliel Tu mendesis,rasanya ingin sekali mundur dari manajer klub kendo bila ada anggota menyebalkan macam Renji yang selalu berulah tiap kali akan diadakan pertandingan antar perfektur. Mudah saja mengeluarkan Renji dari klub, dan alasan pemecatan Renji sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup, namun sayangnya, Renji adalah salah satu asset berharga milik klub. Sayang jika tidak digunakan (?).

.

Ichigo menatap layar ponselnya. Tidak ada satu pun _e-mail_ atau panggilan masuk. Berkali-kali ia keluar-masuk _menu contact_, nama Rukia Kuchiki terpampang di layarnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali menekan tombol _back_. Menghela napas panjang lalu menyimpan ponsel baru yang dibelikan ayahnya dua hari yang lalu.

Ichigo merasa dirinya bahwa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Bahkan ketika tekad menghubungi Rukia muncul, namun dalam sekejap pula sesuatu yang disebut dengan perasaan takut itu mendominasi hatinya, membatalkan niatnya.

"Pengecut," ujar Ichigo ketika menemukan bayangan dirinya terpantul di jendela besar di depannya.

Ichigo melemparkan pandangannya ke langit biru di luar sana. Niat itu kembali muncul. Buru-buru Ichigo merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Jari terlatihnya menyentuh layar ponsel dan menggesernya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari nama gadis yang ingin ia hubungi –Rukia Kuchiki.

Mudah saja, hanya tinggal menekan tombol _call_ dan panggilan akan tersambung. Tekad itu kembali dibulatkan Ichigo, dengan mantap Ichigo menekan tombol _call _dan—

"Ichigo!" panggilan itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Ichigo.

Suara yang Ichigo dengar tiap hari dalam hidupnya itu berhasil membuat Ichigo menekan tombol nonaktif pada ponselnya. Saking lamanya menekan, hingga ponsel itu kini mati dan pupus sudah harapan menghubungi Rukia.

"Re—renji, sialan kau!" ujarnya kesal dan tanpa sengaja melemparkan ponsel nonaktif itu ke arah Renji. Beruntung, Renji cekatan, ia menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

"Wow, hei—ayolah, kalau ingin melempariku, tolong lempari dengan uang, bukan dengan—" mata Renji tertuju pada sesuatu dalam genggamannya—sebuah ponsel _merk_ terbaru, "—aku rasa ini juga boleh kau lempar padaku."

Ichigo menagih ponselnya kembali, dengan rasa teramat kecewa, Renji menyerahkannya.

"Mau apa datang kemari?" tanya Ichigo sambil kembali mengaktikan ponselnya.

Renji nampak merengut mendengar pertanyaan tidak bersahabat dari sahabat orange-nya.

"Kau sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Renji.

"Hn. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Rose-_sensei _tidak ada lagi di sini," jawab Ichigo kemudian duduk di depan grand piano yang setia menemani latihannya.

Renji makin kesal dengan jawaban Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak memuaskannya. Memang diketahuinya, _mood_ Ichigo agak buruk akhir-akhir ini dan menurut pemikiran Renji, semua hal yang membuat Ichigo galau hanya masalah yang berhubungan dengan Rukia.

"Jawabanmu benar-benar menyebalkan, padahal aku ingin memberimu kabar baik, tapi, sudahlah. Nampaknya kau juga tidak ingin diganggu," ujar Renji mencoba menggoda Ichigo.

"Soal apa?" Ichigo memang tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah dipancing dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

Umpan Renji cukup ampuh. Dengan menggantungkan ucapannya, dengan mudah Ichigo bergerak aktif pada pembicaraannya.

"Soal Kuchiki," ujar Renji.

Ichigo makin penasaran. Mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat telinga Ichigo dengan sukarela mendengar untuk mendapat informasi lebih.

"Tertarik rupanya, hm? Baiklah, berhubung aku sedang baik hari ini, akan aku beritahu padamu tanpa pamrih. Rukia Kuchiki mencarimu ke kelas kita."

Hazel itu terbelalak. Antara senang dan tidak dapat dipercaya bercampur jadi satu. Namun sebisa mungkin Ichigo menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang. Takutnya, Renji akan bersemangat mengerjainya jika wajah penasaran ia tunjukkan.

"Kata Tesla, Kuchiki mencarimu ke kelas kita sekitar empat kali dalam minggu ini," ujar Renji yang sedang malas menggantungkan ucapannya.

Sukses. Ichigo berlari ke luar ruangan, melepaskan segala kecemasannya. Ichigo menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya untuk menemukan ponselnya. Mengetikkan nomer Rukia yang sebenarnya dengan mudah bisa ia lihat di _menu contact_. Tapi Ichigo—ia bahkan hapal nomer Rukia dibanding nomer ponselnya sendiri.

Panggilan itu tersambung. Indera pendengaran Ichigo hanya tertuju pada suara menunggu panggilannya disambut oleh orang di seberang sana. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Renji yang keget melihat Ichigo tiba-tiba berlari keluar ruang musik.

"Dasar!"

.

"Kuchiki, kau belum pulang?" tanya Orihime Inoue—gadis yang menjadi tetangga tempat duduk Rukia.

Rukia kaget dan melemparkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut panjang di depannya yang memandang Rukia dengan tatapan cemas.

"—Sakit?" sambung Orihime.

Rukia menggeleng dan seulas senyum ia temannya itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang cepat," jawab Rukia.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Orihime, Rukia mengalihkan pandangan matanya keluar jendela. Senja akan datang, terbukti dari warna jingga yang terselip di dedaunan yang begoyang diterpa angin.

Orihime yang tahu Rukia sedang tidak ingin bicara lebih banyak itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kelas. Apalagi setelah ini ia ada kerja _part-time_.

_Drrt drrrt drrrt _

Ponsel Rukia bergetar berturut-turut. Namun pemiliknya menyadarinya sama sekali bahwa sudah 3 panggilan tak terjawab mampir di ponselnya. Dan dipanggilan ke-5, Rukia baru sadar dan meraih ponsel yang berada dalam tasnya.

_Kurosaki Ichigo calling_

Nama itu dengan jelas muncul di layar ponselnya. Rukia menerima panggilannya, namun ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menyapa seseorang di seberang sana.

Deru napas memburu Ichigo sampai ke telinga Rukia. Gadis itu terdiam karena heran, menunggu Ichigo mengucap satu kata sapaan lebih dahulu. Tapi hingga setengah menit kemudian tidak ada ucapan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"_Mo—shi-moshi_?" Rukia memutuskan memulainya.

"HEH? Sudah tersambung?" ucapan panik dari Ichigo terdengar.

Rupanya Ichigo tidak sadar bahwa panggilannya telah tersambung. Pantas saja ia tidak bicara satu kata pun.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela. Sosok laki-laki berambut orange yang menyaingi sinar matahari sore itu terlihat begitu jelas tengah melintasi lapangan. Rukia makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela, memastikan yang dilihatnya tidaklah salah.

"_Ano_—Rukia, bisakah kita bicara?" tanya Ichigo di antara napas sengalnya.

Rukia buru-buru mengangkut semua buku yang berada di atas mejanya. Sambil berlari ia memasukkan buku-buku itu masuk ke dalam tas. Saking buru-burunya, tanpa sadar ia telah melewati Orihime yang sedang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Kuchiki—sampai jumpa—" sapa Orihime, "—besok."

Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Rukia yang terlihat begitu bergegas.

Satu buah benda terjatuh dari sekian banyak tumpukan buku yang berhasil masuk ke dalam tas Rukia. Dompet dengan corak kelinci berwarna putih itu tergelatak di lantai. Syukurnya, Orihime melihatnya.

"KUCHIKI! Dompetmu—terjatuh," kata Orihime lalu menghela napas panjang, dalam pandangannya tidak menemukan sosok gadis mungil di mana pun sejauh matanya memandang.

"Ya, sudah. Aku simpan saja dulu."

Baru saja Orihime akan meletakkan dompet milik Rukia ke dalam tasnya, selembar kertas tiba-tiba mendarat mulus ke lantai. Melihat itu, Orihime segera memungutnya dan beberapa saat kemudian bola matanya membulat melihat apa yang terlihat di selembar kertas tersebut—selembar foto.

Orihime buru-buru kembali menyelipkan foto itu ke dalam dompet Rukia, kemudian bergumam, "—Ku-rosaki-_kun_ dan Ku-chiki?"

.

"Kau dimana?" Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya sudah lebih teratur dibandingkan tadi.

Kini Ichigo berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk. Ketika akan mendorong pintu di depannya, niat itu ia urungkan. Sosok perempuan yang tidak ia temui beberapa hari terakhir berada di balik pintu transparan tepat di depan matanya.

Tidak ada reaksi dari keduanya yang berniat membuka pintu tersebut. Keduanya terdiam, masing-masing masih menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga—panggilan masih tersambung. Kini giliran Rukia yang bernapas mati-matian, dalam sekejap ia menuruni tangga dan berlari hingga berhasil menemukan sosok Ichigo.

"—Ichigo."

Entah sejak kapan Ichigo mengukir senyum lega, perasaannya tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Rukia berusaha menormalkan kembali tarikan napasnya. Detak jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Keringatnya keluar tanpa jeda, membasahi kulit mulus wajahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Ingin menceritakan semuanya—padamu," ujar Rukia memulainya.

"Aku tahu. Itu sebabnya kau sengaja datang ke kelasku untuk mencariku, kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil mendekatkan diri pada pintu di depannya.

"Jangan! Kumohon, biarkan saja begini! Kau tidak boleh lebih dekat dari ini," ujar Rukia lirih dan tentu saja peringatan Rukia membuat Ichigo tidak jadi mendorong pintu transparan di depannya.

Tidak perlu Ichigo ucapkan, pertanyaan 'kenapa' sudah tergambar jelas lewat ekspresinya.

"Maaf…"

Panggilan Ichigo pada Rukia masih bisa tersambung. Hanya dengan cara inilah, suara Ichigo bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga Rukia, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Tak apa."

Jeda.

"Soal pernyataan cinta—" pertanyaan sama terlontar dari keduanya.

"—Ka-u saja yang bicara lebih dulu," ujar Ichigo.

"Ti—tidak. Kau saja—ah, baiklah…" jeda, "tidak aku izinkan—tidak akan," ujar Rukia lirih, suaranya terdengar kurang jelas.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan sayu. Dia begitu dekat, hanya dengan melewati satu penghalang di depannya dan ia dapat merengkuh gadis itu. Tapi semuanya akan lain jika Rukia sendiri yang memasang tembok penghalang yang tidak diketahui oleh Ichigo berapa tinggi dan lebarnya—sekuat apa pertahanan yang diciptakan Rukia untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin aku mengizinkanmu untuk berada di sisiku. Dan sekarang jawabanku—maaf, aku tidak mengizinkanmu berada di sisiku."

Ucapan Rukia bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Ichigo. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa ketika pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Rukia.

"Aku egois dan tak pantas untukmu, Ichigo."

"—Rukia, tapi—"

Rukia tersenyum pahit, "selama ini, aku tidak bisa melihatmu sebagai seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau terlalu mirip dengan mendiang orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Semua ini salah paham dan tak seharusnya terjadi," Rukia terisak.

Bisa terlihat di bola mata Ichigo, Rukia menunduk tersedu.

"Di hari kematiannya, aku bersumpah tidak akan mencintai pria selain dirinya. Hanya Kai—"

_Drrrtt drrrtt drrrtt_

Ponsel Ichigo bergetar hebat. Pertanda baterai ponsel Ichigo sudah sampai pada batasnya. Tepat di saat Rukia menyebutkan nama mendiang kekasihnya. Ichigo mungkin tidak akan peduli dengan kekasih Rukia yang ia pikir tidak ia kenal, tapi tidak jika ia tahu nama yang Rukia sebutkan adalah nama yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

Pandangan tak percayanya masih tertuju pada Rukia yang masih bicara di balik pintu. Hanya gerakan mulut Rukia yang bisa ia lihat, tidak bisa untuk mendengarnya. Dari gerakannya, Ichigo tahu berkali-kali Rukia mengucap kata maaf padanya.

Ichigo menatap pada ponselnya yang tak menyala. Panggilannya telah putus sepersekian detik yang lalu. Tidak lama setelah pembicaraan itu selesai, Rukia membuka pintunya. Tanpa menoleh sedetik pun, ia berlari melewati Ichigo.

"—Ruki-a!"

Pandangan Ichigo masih sayu. Tersimpan sejuta kekecewaan di hazelnya. Namun senyum itu terukir dengan susah payah.

'_Bodohnya aku. Harusnya aku tahu akan ada dua kemungkinan jawaban darinya. Tidak hanya menerima, tapi juga menolak.'_

.

Orihime Inoue masih berdiri di balik tembok. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup rapat mulutnya. Hatinya bergemuruh. Kedua kakinya lemas setelah menyaksikan penolakan Rukia pada Ichigo. Ia bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan Ichigo dan Rukia saling mengenal.

"Kurosaki-_kun_—" panggilnya lirih diiringi air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan dan akhirnya jatuh ke pipi. _'Kenapa begitu sakit?'_

.

.

* * *

**A/N : Haruskan diriku memohon ampun atas kesuperterlambatnya chapter 7 ini? Ah, nampaknya tidak perlu *plak* soalnya sudah diriku PM ke masing-masing reviewers. Alasan diriku atas apdet ngaret ini tak penting untuk dibahas. Saiaa memang author ga becus -_-v  
Hiyaah, pokoknya saiaa minta maap ya. Udah lama ga apdet, chapter kali ini juga sepertinya ga memuaskan deh. Kacau!  
Lalu nih ya, saiaa ga yakin bisa apdet cepat untuk chapter berikutnya ==a jadi jangan terlalu berharap saiaa bisa apdet kilat~**

**.  
**

**Tapi masihkah para reviewer sekalian terbuka hatinya untuk memberikan review? Karena dengan itulah saiaa bisa semangat kembali menulis ^_^;;**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to reviewers chapter 6 :**

**dorami fil, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, Nana Naa, Violet-Yukko, Shiori Yoshimitsu, Wi3nter, morte-hourglass, Thia2rh, Hikari HimeTsukiTen, nMz-icHiki Aoi, ojou-chan, Sora Hinase, Kyu9**


	8. Confusion

**A/N ::**

Ara, daku keasyikan menghiatuskan fic ini.** Benar-benar minta maaf**! Chater 7 lalu aku update bulan Januari, dan sekarang sudah Juli. Astaga, aku yakin para _reviewer_ akan mengomentari tentang ketelatan fic ini. Dan aku tahu, kalian bahkan lupa bagaimana kisah sebelumnya, kan? Jangan khawatir, aku juga. Sungguh! Aku lupa bahwa aku memotong kisah ini sampai ketika Rukia menolak Ichigo (pundung)—benar-benar di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Sebenarnya aku sudah setengah mengerjakan setengah chapter ini di bulan Maret, tapi ketika akan menyelesaikannya sudah keburu sibuk sama TO dan lain-lain (-_-)

Target review di chapter lalu sebenarnya kalau sampai 100 akan aku update cepat, tapi karena stop diangka 97—rencananya batal haha. Aku kepikiran untuk mendelete fic ini. Hampir didelete loh. Tapi ada teman yang minta untuk diteruskan, dan setelah dipikir-pikir, nanggung juga kalau mendelete fic ini (=..=). Oh iya, aku lumayan kaget baca review dari morte-hourglass, katanya kalo telat update lagi dia ga bakal review fic ini lagi (pundung). Sumpah, ini pertama kalinya aku update fic selama ini! Maaf ya, chapter ini IchiRuki-nya dikiiiiiiit! ^^;;

"_Nee_, apa kabar **Yurisa-shirany Kurosaki, Reina Rukii, morte-hourglass, Shinichirou-Aoi, Kelinci Penjual Paksa626, Wi3nter, Kyucchi, Aika Ray Kuroba, Shiori Yoshimitsu, Sora Hinase? **Terima kasih sudah ngereview chapter sebelum ya. Maaf kali ini updatenya **SUPER DUPER EXTRA** telat. Aku rindu kalian loh _#plak_. Ahaha, ohiya, kalau ada yang mau menyumbang ide untuk chapter ke depan, bisa aku pertimbangkan. Hitung-hitung dibantuin gratisan. Ayo, sumbangkan ide kalian _#makin ngaco_."

Juga terima kasih pada _silent reader_ yang mengalert maupun memfav fic abal ini d(-_-)b

Semoga masih ada yang berbaik hati ngereview fic ini (_ _)

**edit sedikit.**

Kalian mau merekomendasikan fic untuk kureview? Silahkan saja, selama tidak multichapter hingga 5 ke atas ya. Terima kasih =D

…

**===oOo===**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : ****T**

**Pair(s)**** : IchiRuki/KaiRuki/dll**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Your Voice ****© Lenalee Felixia**

** ::: Chapter 8 ::: **

**Confusion**

**===oOo===**

…

Rukia's PoV

Yang namanya hidup itu tak pernah bisa ditebak. Orang itu datang—

"_Aku sering melihatmu di sini, Nona kecil."_

"_Oh, namaku Kaien. Shiba Kaien. Aku dirawat di kamar atas, sebelah sana. Namamu siapa?"_

—Perlahan mendekat dan mendapatkan perhatianku. Di awal aku memberi reaksi dingin atas keberadaanmu yang lebih terkesan mengganggu.

"_Hey, Rukia Kuchiki kenapa berkeliaran sendirian di sini! Kembali ke kamarmu!"_

"_Harusnya kau lebih sering makan makanan bergizi. Bukannya hanya mengunyah permen karet tak bervitamin itu."_

Cerewet, berisik, ribut—namun... perhatian.

"_Kau ingin cepat pulang, kan? Tapi kalau kau pulang kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi ya. Kau sedih tidak?"_

Pertanyaan konyol.

"_Kalau aku… sudah pasti sedih sekali."_

Wajah merah padam itu, senyum itu, dan reaksi berlebihan itu. Tak kusangka akan merasakan perasaan ini—merindukan semua tentangnya.

Dan ketika aku serahkan hatiku sepenuhnya padamu, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau pergi tepat di hadapanku dan mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak seharusnya kau ucapkan padaku—kalimat yang justru akan meninggalkan luka untukku.

Kau tidak peka, Kaien.

"_Berbahagialah Rukia…"_

Mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia tanpa kehadiranmu?

Sekali lagi aku terbangun di tengah malam begini karena merasa sekitar mataku terasa lembap. Astaga aku memimpikannya lagi. Kalau ingin aku bahagia, datang padaku sekarang—bukan hanya melalui dunia bawah sadar.

Aku ingin bertemu—dan bertanya.

_Apakah yang aku katakan pada Kurosaki Ichigo adalah tindakan yang tepat?_

Sungguh. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya.

Normal PoV

Rukia duduk di tepi ranjangnya kemudian perlahan menjuntaikan kaki mungilnya. Air matanya yang mulai mengering membuat gadis itu berencana untuk membasuh wajahnya sebelum kembali tidur lagi—itupun kalau bisa memejamkan mata untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya alih-alih untuk menenangkan hatinya yang masih belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa pertemuannya kembali pada sang kekasih hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Rukia memimpikan laki-laki spesial di hatinya itu. Tetapi tetap saja mimpi itu tak pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa rindu mendalam untuk Rukia.

Kaki mungil itu mencoba berdiri. Dinginnya lantai sedikit membuatnya berjengit kaget—makin menyadarkannya tentang kenyataan. Bukannya menuju pintu kamar untuk segera bergegas ke kamar mandi, Rukia justru berbelok dan berdiri di depan meja belajarnya lalu memangku tas sekolahnya untuk mencari sesuatu.

Wajah Rukia yang tadi masih berwajah sendu berubah seketika menjadi khawatir. Benda yang ia cari tidak ia temukan di dalam tasnya. Dengan panik Rukia segera menghambur semua isi tasnya di atas kasur—agar lebih mudah memilah. Tapi tak juga ia temukan.

'_Ya Tuhan! Dompetku!'_

===oOo===

Gadis berambut panjang itu—Orihime Inoue—termenung memandangi sesuatu yang bukan miliknya tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Sebuah dompet milik teman sekelasnya—milik Rukia Kuchiki. Kejadian sore tadi masih terus terlintas di pikirannya. Penolakan dari Rukia kepada Ichigo Kurosaki—lelaki yang juga temannya dan Tatsuki—Kurosaki-_kun_ yang juga ia sukai sejak dulu, sejak mereka masih bersama-sama di SMP.

Ini sudah tengah malam, tapi gadis satu ini masih terjaga. Orihime mengusik ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambut indahnya tergerai. Pandangannya tertuju pada pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Ia meraih sebuah frame foto—foto kelulusannya ketika SMP. Manis, ceria, dan polos.

Orihime terus memandangi foto kelulusan itu. Begitu serasinya—senyuman yang terukir, pose bahagia yang diabadikan, dan posisinya yang tepat berada di samping orang yang ia sukai. Apalagi yang kurang? Tentu saja ada. Orihime Inoue tidak memiliki hatinya—cinta Kurosaki-_kun_ yang ia kenal adalah milik Rukia Kuchiki.

"Apa dulu Kurosaki-_kun_ memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Kuchiki?"

Gadis bermarga Inoue itu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur lalu menarik napas panjang. Ia mencoba menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berharap untuk sedikit rasa kantuk. Ia sangat lelah, tapi tak juga kunjung bisa tidur.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," gumamnya tak jelas.

Hatinya terasa sakit ketika memikirkannya. Tapi ia penasaran pada masa lalu Rukia maupun Ichigo.

===oOo===

Keesokan harinya

Rukia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke penjuru sudut kelasnya. Mencari sesuatu yang hilang—dan baru ia sadari dini hari tadi. Dompetnya!

"Dimana aku menjatuhkannya?"

Sudah sekitar limabelas menit sejak pencarian Rukia dimulai. Suasana tenang yang tadi tergantikan oleh keriuhan siswa lain yang makin banyak datang. Rukia kembali memutar memori ingatannya, mencoba mengingat, kira-kira dimana ia menjatuhkan dompetnya—tapi tak berhasil.

"Kuchiki!" panggilan lembut itu refleks membuat Rukia menoleh. "Inoue?"

"_Ohayou_," sapa Orihime sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "—kemarin terjatuh. Dan maaf, aku tidak sempat menghubungimu soal ini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan dompet pada pemiliknya.

Dengan cepat, Rukia menyambutnya, "_a—arigatou_, Inoue! Aku mencarinya sejak tadi—sebenarnya sejak tadi malam."

"Periksa dulu isinya. Siapa tahu ada yang kurang," ujar Orihime.

Rukia menggeleng cepat, "tidak. Aku percaya padamu, Inoue. _Arigatou!"_

Orihime Inoue tersenyum membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Rukia. Ia tidak ingin membahas tentang apa yang ia lihat kemarin ataupun selembar foto yang tidak sengaja ia lihat walaupun ia mati-matian menyembunyikan fakta bahwa hati kecilnya ingin sekali bertanya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, nampaknya Rukia kehabisan kalimat untuk pembicaraan selanjutnya. Dia dan Orihime memang bukan teman akrab, bicaranya pun hanya sekenanya. Jadi di saat diam seperti inilah yang membuat mereka sama-sama merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah, _sugoi!_ Ada nama Kurosaki-_kun_ di sini," kata Orihime mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Rukia sempat kaget mendengar kalimat dari Orihime. Ia pikir Ichigo ada di belakangnya. Rukia menoleh dan tatapannya berhenti pada papan pengumuman. Selembar kertas dengan warna cerah tertempel di sana. Pemberitahuan jadwal pertandingan siswa sekolahnya. Nama-nama siswa yang akan berjuang mengharumkan nama sekolah—dan nama laki-laki yang ia kenal itu pun terpampang di sana—Kurosaki Ichigo, besok malam.

"_Ganbatte ne_," gumam Rukia lirih. "_Gomen_."

Orihime memandangi Rukia cukup lama. Ingatannya tentang foto Rukia dan seseorang—yang mirip dengan Ichigo di dompet Rukia itu kembali terbayang. Ichigo dengan warna rambut yang sama tepat ketika ia masuk SMP—hitam, bukan orange seperti sekarang.

Ada beberapa pertanyaan bersarang di hati Orihime—pertanyaannya yang ingin ia ajukan pada Rukia. Tapi entah apa yang membuat Orihime mengurungkan niatnya. Ini bukan waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas," ajak Rukia pada Orihime.

Orihime menyimpan raut cemasnya, digantikan oleh senyuman palsu yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah.

===oOo===

Denting bunyi piano membahana di penjuru ruang musik tempat Ichigo latihan. Lelaki berambut orange itu memainkan lagu yang menyayat hati—penuh emosi—dan kesedihan. Bukan untuk menunjukkan isi hatinya. Ini murni latihan untuk perlombaannya.

"Cukup," Rose-_sensei _mengetukkan buku yang ia gulung ke kepala Ichigo.

Rose-_sensei _mengetukkan jarinya pada grand piano Ichigo. "Temponya terlalu cepat, perlahan saja."

Ichigo tertegun sebentar sebelum mengiyakan nasihat Rose-_sensei_. _Sensei _berambut panjang itu sekali lagi memukul kepala Ichigo, menimbulkan ucapan protes keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

"Konsentrasi!" ujar Rose-_sensei_. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, tapi kali ini permainanmu sangat kacau—kau sedang sakit? Ingat, ketika kau berada di atas panggung dan memainkan pianomu, tidak ada yang peduli dengan kondisimu—bermainlah dengan professional."

Ichigo mengangguk mendengar nada serius dari tiap kalimat yang diucapkan Rose-_sensei_. Ya, ia tidak main-main, tidak lebih dari 48 jam lagi ia akan bertanding.

"_Etude op. 8 no. 2_ memiliki karakter oriental yang eksotik, mistik, dengan ritme yang kaya serta pembawaan suasana _a capriccio_—aku yakin kau tahu artinya."

"_A capriccio_—tidak dapat diduga," kata Ichigo memperhatikan partiturnya.

"Tepat. Memang sangat sulit memainkannya—perlu konsentrasi tinggi untuk bisa mencapai nada-nada sulitnya. Tapi aku tahu kau pasti bisa—seperti ibumu," ujar Rose-_sensei _kemudian duduk di samping Ichigo. "—Kau mau istirahat dulu?" tanyanya kemudian, "… atau kau ingin berbagi kisah denganku, hm?"

"Kurasa tak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya, waktu kita tak banyak, _sensei_."

===oOo===

"…Go?"

"ICHIGO!" panggil seseorang dengan nada yang lebih nyaring satu oktaf.

Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya kaget ketika sadar dari lamunannya. Ia hampir berteriak ketika melihat tiga sosok manusia yang hampir memukul kepalanya. Tiga orang berambut mencolok yang sudah siap dengan peralatan untuk menyadarkan Kurosaki Ichigo—Merah, Hijau, dan Biru.

"Ah, sayang sekali kau sudah sadar," ujar Grimmjow yang kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Selamat datang di dunia nyata, _Mr. Kurosaki_," tambah Renji sambil mengambil minuman sodanya.

Ichigo tidak membalas ucapan Renji dan Grimmjow, ia hanya melirik kedua temannya yang sudah kembali ke aktifitas mereka. Ketika Ichigo hampir meneguk air mineralnya, ekor mata laki-laki itu menangkap sepasang mata seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau masih melototinya.

"Ada apa, Nel?" tanya Ichigo sedikit geli melihat gadis itu masih tidak bosan menatapnya.

"Pertanyaan itu harusnya untukmu, Ichigo! Kau aneh hari ini," ucap Neliel masih dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

Ichigo terkekeh. Gadis berambut hijau itu tipe orang yang selalu ingin tahu. Kadang menyebalkan memang, tapi sudah jadi tradisi di antara ketiga laki-laki itu menggoda Neliel dengan tidak memberitahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui olehnya. Grimjow dan Renji, termasuk Ichigo lebih suka membuat Neliel merengek lebih dahulu sebelum memberitahunya.

Neliel memang selalu ingin tahu, tapi dia bukan tipe penggosip. Keingintahuannya itu lumayan beralasan. Dia ingin membantu jika yang disembunyikan itu adalah sebuah masalah. Neliel bersyukur dilahirkan sebagai seseorang yang peka keadaan. Dan sekarang, ia tahu yang disembunyikan teman dekatnya itu adalah masalah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Ichigo setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Bohong," ucap Neliel tegas dan diamini oleh dua orang laki-laki di kiri dan kanannya.

Renji bersandar sejenak setelah Neliel menghentikan obrolannya yang tak membuahkan informasi apapun.

"Oh, baiklah lupakan! _Nee_, aku sudah membeli tiket untuk menonton pertandingan Ichigo nanti," ucap Neliel sambil merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan 3 lembar kertas.

Gadis itu mengibaskan tiket yang ia susun seperti kipas—seolah menyombongkan diri.

"Kau beli tiga? Untuk siapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

Neliel tersenyum senang. "Untukku, untuk Grimmy, lalu untuk Renji," ucap Neliel sambil menyerahkan tiket di tangannya.

"Seingatku aku tidak memesan padamu," ujar Renji.

"Memangnya aku bilang akan pergi?" tanya Grimmjow melirik pada Neliel.

"GRIMMY!" pekik Neliel kesal.

"Ah, maaf, Ichigo. Bukan maksudnya aku tidak mendukungmu, tapi kau tahu kan aku tidak begitu berselera mendengar jenis musik aliranmu itu," sambung Grimmjow.

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia maklum. Selera orang berbeda-beda, bukan?

"KAU. HARUS. DATANG!" kata Neliel.

"Tak apa, Nel. Aku lebih tersinggung dia datang lalu tidur ketika aku tampil seperti pertandingan sebelumnya," ujar Ichigo.

Neliel memandang kesal pada Grimmjow. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya tersenyum karena berhasil membuat wajah datar Neliel biasanya runtuh seketika.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis. Kemarikan tiketnya," ujar Grimmjow sambil mengelus kepala Neliel.

Renji dan Ichigo terlihat menahan tawa ketika melihat sisi lembut Grimmjow itu. Sisi yang hanya ditunjukkan Grimmjow pada Neliel—dua orang yang sebenarnya saling menyukai tapi sama-sama tidak mau mengakuinya.

"_So sweet_…," ejek Renji menyadarkan dua orang yang sebenarnya masih ingin berada di dunia mereka berdua.

Grimmjow mendelik pada Renji. Tatapannya penuh amarah. Renji bahkan menyesali kalimat yang barusan ia ucapkan. Renji tahu, Grimmjow yang sedang marah sama mengerikannya dengan kakeknya.

"Tidakkah kau cemburu pada mereka berdua, Ichigo? Bagaimana kabarnya, Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya Renji spontan—bermaksud bercanda.

Awalnya Grimmjow berniat mencekik Renji saat itu juga, tapi setelah mendengar lanjutan kalimat Renji, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Selamat kau, Renji. Wajah ichigo dan Neliel tidak jauh berbeda—sama-sama heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba nama Rukia Kuchiki dibawa-bawa pada pembicaraan mereka?

Renji melirik penuh arti pada Ichigo yang duduk di sampingnya. Si _Orange_ berlagak tidak tahu menahu—pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Renji barusan. Ia justru menyibukkan diri dengan meneguk air mineralnya—padahal baru saja ia letakkan di meja.

"Hei, kau tidak mau menceritakan kami tentang kejadian kemarin?" tanya Renji lagi.

Ichigo menekan pelipisnya. Sedangkan Neliel ribut sendiri—bertanya pada Grimmjow apa yang dimaksud pertanyaan Renji. Ichigo menatap wajah Renji sebentar sebelum menatap jamnya lagi. Ia ingin menghindar dari serbuan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mengingat kejadian memilukan baginya kemarin.

"Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke ruang musik. Rose-_sensei_ pasti sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa," ucap Ichigo beranjak dari kursinya.

Renji dan Grimmjow saling memandang.

"Jangan bilang kalau…," Renji menatap Grimmjow sambil meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah.

"—Astaga, kau yang menanyakannya, Renji," Grimmjow menepuk pundak Renji. "Aku tidak ikut-ikutan."

"Ada apa ini, Grimmjow? Ada apa antara Ichigo dengan gadis Kuchiki itu?" Neliel masih berusaha keras mengupas informasi—walau lebih terdengar memaksa.

===oOo===

Ichigo berniat tinggal di sekolah lebih lama. Ia masih ingin berlatih—kali ini sendirian. Rose-_sensei _sebenarnya sudah meminta Ichigo agar tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Kondisi fisiknya harus prima besok malam. Ichigo tahu benar kondisinya tidak terlalu baik—bukan hanya masalah fisik tapi batinnya.

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya ditolak itu seperti ini," ujarnya buka mulut ketika ingat kejadian kemarin lagi.

Cahaya jingga makin terlihat jelas. Hampir malam. Sudah dua jam ia duduk menghadapi _grand piano_ putih yang setia menemaninya sejak lama itu—karena terlalu konsentrasi, pemuda berumur 17 tahun ini jadi lupa waktu. Ichigo merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Jari-jarinya terlalu pegal karena terus-terusan menekan _tuts_ piano.

Ichigo berjalan keluar ruang musik lalu mengunci pintunya. Hari ini Ichigo sengaja meminta Rose-_sensei _menyerahkan kunci ruang musik itu karena dia ingin pulang lebih lama. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kelasnya—berharap pintunya masih belum dikunci. Apalagi ini sudah terlalu sore.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas, Ichigo mendapati seorang gadis tomboy yang ia kenal—Tatsuki Arisawa—sedang berusaha membuka jendela tinggi di ujung koridor. Awalnya Ichigo heran dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis berperawakan laki-laki itu. Namun ketika ia melihat seekor burung kecil yang sedang berusaha menerobos paksa jendela kaca tersebut barulah Ichigo paham.

Diam-diam Ichigo mendekati Tatsuki dan sekali jangkau, ia dapat dengan mudah membuka kunci yang berada di tempat yang lumayan tinggi. Tatsuki lumayan kaget karena seseorang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya dan membantunya. Ketika gadis itu menoleh, ia tersenyum.

"Enak ya jadi laki-laki. Cepat tinggi, padahal dulu kau lebih pendek dariku," ujar Tatsuki sambil membuka jendela besar itu dan membiarkan burung kecil tadi keluar.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan temannya. "Bukannya berterima kasih," singgung Ichigo—bercanda.

"Hoo… Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku, Ichigo-_sama_," balas Tatsuki sambil membungkuk ala bangsawan.

Ichigo terkekeh kali ini. Baru saja ia akan membalas ucapan Tatsuki, suara seorang gadis lain mengagetkannya.

"Arisawa! Kita bisa menggunakan ini untuk membuka…kun—cinya."

Ichigo membalikkan badannya ketika sadar suara itu suara gadis yang ia kenal—Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis itu berlari sambil membawa sapu. Untuk apa?

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Rukia mengerem larinya ketika sadar bahwa Tatsuki sedang bicara dengan laki-laki yang sebenarnya paling tidak ingin ditemuinya hari ini.

"Burungnya sudah bebas berkat Ichigo-_sama_," ujar Tatsuki sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo dengan keras.

"Oh... _A-arigatou_," ujar Rukia pelan.

"Nah, aku mau ke kelas. Mengambil tas lalu pulang. Sumpah, badanku lengket sekali," ujar Tatsuki mengoceh sendiri.

Rukia hampir mengejar Tatsuki. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Kesannya benar-benar tidak sopan jika terus menghindari Ichigo, kan? Semenakutkan itukah dia? Tidak! Dirinya saja yang seenaknya memberi sugesti untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak bicara apa-apa ketika Rukia berbalik. Laki-laki itu justru berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas. Baru saja Ichigo hendak turun menuruni anak tangga, badannya tiba-tiba lemas dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Dengan sigap ia mencari pegangan karena merasa badannya tidak seimbang—tapi tiba-tiba—

"ICHIGO!" pekik Rukia histeris.

**BRAAAK!**

'_Astaga—pasti sakit kalau jatuh dalam jarak yang lumayan tinggi seperti ini,'_ batin Ichigo pasrah.

Untuk beberapa saat Ichigo tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi ketika ia merasa badannya hanya merasa sakit sedikit di bagian punggung—padahal seharusnya kepalanya terbentur ke lantai lebih dulu—perlahan ia membuka matanya. Telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir.

"—Ichigo! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau masih hidup, kan?" tanya suara itu.

Ichigo memastikan apa yang ia lihat benar-benar nyata. "Ru—kia?"

"Oh, Tuhan. Syukurlah! Aku pikir kau sudah tidak bernapas! Maaf, aku cuma bisa melindungi kepalamu," ujar Rukia dengan suara bergetar. Matanya agak berair dan merah—menahan tangis.

Ichigo tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Rukia sampai akhirnya ia mencoba duduk dan merasakan dorongan bantuan dari belakang kepalanya—tangan mungil yang sejak tadi Ichigo tindih.

Rukia sedikit meringis ketika tidak ada lagi beban di tangannya. Tangannya menghantam lantai dengan keras ketika melindungi Ichigo.

"A—apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Rukia tanpa peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ia derita sendiri.

Ichigo menggeleng tidak percaya. Hazelnya menatap miris wajah Rukia yang sangat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Ichigo—ia berharap satu kalimat itu membuat Rukia lega.

Manik hazel Ichigo menatap pada tangan Rukia. Dan bola matanya membulat ketika melihat tangan Rukia membiru—memar.

"Kau terluka, bodoh! Kenapa harus mengkhawatirkanku?" ujar Ichigo kesal.

"A—Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil," kata Rukia ketika menarik kembali tangannya yang hendak di sentuh Ichigo.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melindungiku. Apalagi kau itu—perempuan," kata Ichigo cemas.

Rukia sendiri heran bagaimana bisa tubuhnya refleks melompat melindungi Ichigo ketika laki-laki itu jatuh. Memar itu baru terasa ketika Rukia mencoba berdiri.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku perempuan?" tanya Rukia polos.

Ichigo tak menjawab. Ia tidak bernapsu untuk berargumen.

"Besok kau lomba, kan? Tidak lucu saja kalau tiba-tiba kau tidak jadi ikut lomba gara-gara sehari sebelum pertandingan kau terluka karena jatuh dari tangga," ujar Rukia.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Ia lupa dengan yang satu itu. Ia masih terduduk—tidak mampu berdiri. Badannya masih terasa lemas karena seharian tidak makan dan berlatih piano tanpa henti.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Rukia memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo menggeleng lemah. Jemari Ichigo menekan pelipisnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang masih terasa.

"Wajahmu pucat. Sudah makan?" tanya Rukia kembali khawatir dengan terburu-buru Rukia merogoh saku roknya dan menemukan sesuatu.

"Ini. Makanlah. Uhm… Sisa sih, tapi setidaknya harus ada yang mengganjal perutmu," kata Rukia menyerahkan setengah batang coklatnya.

Ichigo kelihatan tidak enak hati pada Rukia. Sudah melukainya, dan sekarang malah diberi coklat. Ichigo tidak menyambut coklat pemberian Rukia. Gadis itu menatap heran pada laki-laki yang sepertinya menahan diri.

"Tidak masalah kok, hanya setengah batang coklat," kata Rukia membujuk Ichigo mengambil coklatnya.

"Ini masalah, Rukia," ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba buka suara.

Rukia menatap heran pada Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menatap wajahnya. Wajah Rukia bersemu merah ketika violetnya dan hazel itu bertemu. Entah datang darimana, Ichigo menggapai lengan mungil Rukia dan mengurung gadis mungil itu dengan kedua lengan juga tubuh tegapnya.

"Kalau kau terlalu baik padaku, aku tidak akan bisa menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu!" kata Ichigo dengan nada yang lumayan keras.

Tubuh gadis itu dipeluknya erat. Seakan-akan jika pelukannya ia longgarkan sedikit saja, gadis itu akan pergi kapan saja dari hidupnya.

"I—Ichigo…?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia…"

Rukia sudah memutuskan untuk menutup pintu hatinya dan membuang kuncinya, tapi sekarang pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Membiarkan orang yang tengah memeluknya—dapat mengintip atau bahkan masuk ke dalam hatinya. Pertahanan Rukia berkali-kali runtuh ketika ia dihadapkan dengan orang ini—Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

.

=== TBC ===

…

###

…

R **E** V **I** E **W** ?

**if you dont mind~**


	9. Chapter 9

===oOo===

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Rate : T

Pair(s) : IchiRuki/KaiRuki/slight ByakuHisa dll

Genre : Romance/Drama

Your Voice © Lenalee Felixia

Warning : Sudahkah Anda membaca Bleach chapter 459?

===oOo===

Thanks to :

morte-hourglass, Shiori Yoshimitsu, Michilatte626, Reina Rukii, Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, Haza ShiRaifu, Nakamura Chiaki, Wi3nter

And you, silent reader (jika ada)~

Enjoy!

::: Chapter 9 :::

.

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk di kamarnya. Wajahnya ia tutup rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sesekali telapak tangan itu ia gunakan untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas. Tidak hanya itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang sepanjang jalan pulang tadi. Ia bahkan tak ingat lagi berapa orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran karena warna muka yang sangat merah itu.

Gadis mungil itu duduk di tepi ranjang setelah dirasanya keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Kejadian tadi bukan yang pertama kali, bukan? Tapi kenapa jantungnya masih belum bisa berkompromi dengan jalan pikirnya? Jika boleh jujur, di sudut hati Rukia, ada perasaan bahagia atas pernyataan Ichigo padanya—yah, untuk kedua kalinya.

Bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa Ichigo benar-benar serius kepadanya?

Rukia tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

_"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia…"_

_Dalam rengkuhan yang erat, Rukia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Siapapun—gadis manapun—akan salah tingkah jika dipeluk dan dibisiki kalimat macam itu. Suasana romantis bak film telenovela itu hancur karena bunyi—yang datang entah darimana—mengganggu tiba-tiba._

"_Maaf, itu… ehm… suara perutku," ujar Ichigo malu-malu._

_Astaga! Kesalahan fatal untukmu, Kurosaki Ichigo._

"_Hmmpph!" Rukia yang awalnya diam seribu bahasa mendadak menutup mulutnya untuk menahan suara tawa yang bisa keluar kapan saja._

_Ichigo menyerngitkan alisnya. "Memangnya lucu apa?"_

_Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo. Takut jika semakin ia memandang wajah tidak berdosa laki-laki dihapadannya itu, makin membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa._

"_Oh, baiklah. Jika memang lucu tertawa saja. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau puas tertawa," kata Ichigo setengah merajuk._

"_Gomen, go-gomen!" kata Rukia sambil menyapu air mata yang keluar di ekor matanya. "Kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku," sambung Rukia menyerahkan coklat miliknya._

"_Tidak masalah. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu daripada melihatmu murung—seperti—ah, terima kasih. Sampai mana aku tadi?" tanya Ichigo menekan pelipisnya. "Oh, seperti ingin menangis jika melihatku."_

_Rukia terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya tertunduk. Violetnya selalu saja menatap lantai jika berada di samping Ichigo._

"_Tuh, lagi-lagi begitu. Setelah ini kau pasti akan mengatakan 'maaf'."_

"_Ma—mmph."_

"_Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata maaf lagi. Memangnya kau salah apa padaku? Kesannya kau punya banyak dosa padaku saja," ujar Ichigo. "… Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu—dengan normal."_

"_Aku hanya tidak biasa melihat wajahmu yang—"_

"_Menyeramkan?"_

_Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak."_

"—_Lalu?"_

"_Sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, bukan?"_

_Kali ini Ichigo yang berhenti bicara. Hazelnya menatap gadis mungil di sampingnya. Ichigo ingat ucapan Rukia beberapa waktu yang lalu—ketika ia ditolak pertama kali._

_Ada orang lain yang mengisi hati gadis itu._

"_Aku…," baru saja Rukia akan melanjutkan kalimatnnya tapi ketika violetnya bertemu dengan hazel, semua yang akan ia katakan seolah menghilang begitu saja._

"_Bicaralah. Jangan buat aku tersiksa karena ini," kata Ichigo._

"_Kau selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupku," Rukia menarik napasnya dan kembali berujar, "—seseorang yang tak mungkin aku temui lagi."_

"_Jika memang begitu, aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi kuharap sedikit demi sedikit, kau mulai menerima keberadaanku sebagai seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, bukan menjadi bayang-bayang orang itu," Ichigo tersenyum tipis—senyuman yang mampu membuat semu merah di wajah Rukia._

"_Hari mulai gelap. Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum gerbang ditutup," ajak Ichigo. "Oh iya, terima kasih atas coklatnya."_

"_Nee, Rukia. Boleh kuminta satu hal lagi?"_

_Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan heran._

"_Jika suatu saat nanti kau sudah mulai menyukaiku—walaupun hanya sedikit saja, bisakah kau beritahu aku?"_

Ah, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat wajah Rukia kembali memerah.

.

Rukia begitu tercengang mendengar ucapan iparnya ketika sarapan keesokan paginya. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Berita yang sangat—sensasional? Fenomenal?

"_Nee-san_ berhenti bekerja karena ha-ha-ham—"

"Hamil, Rukia," kata Byakuya datar.

"I—itu maksudku! Tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

Byakuya menatap adik iparnya dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaan itu? Tentu saja mungkin. Kami berusaha dengan baik setiap ma—"

"Byakuya-_sama_!" seru Hisana yang datang tiba-tiba dari arah dapur. "Jangan bicara hal seperti itu di depan Rukia!"

Byakuya kembali menyeruput teh paginya. Berusaha tetap seperti biasanya.

Rukia melompat dari kursinya dan memeluk kakak perempuannya dengan erat. Hisana hampir saja menjatuhkan barang bawaannya ketika kaget dengan aksi adiknya.

"Selamat, _Nee-san_! Selamat!" ucap Rukia senang.

"Hmm… _Arigatou ne_, Rukia-_chan_."

"Malam ini kalian ada waktu, Nona-nona?" tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba—menghentikan _scene_ membahagiakan Hisana dan Rukia.

"Memangnya ada apa, Byakuya-_sama_?" Hisana balik bertanya.

Byakuya menatap dua orang perempuan yang memiliki paras mirip itu bergantian.

"Wakil Kepala Sekolah memberikan ini padaku. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita pergi," ujar Byakuya sambil menunjukkan tiga lembar tiket berwarna _gold_.

"Perlombaan piano?" ucap Hisana—mengeja kata di tiket tersebut.

Violet Rukia membulat. _'Jangan katakan kalau…'_

"Salah satu siswa kelas khusus menjadi salah satu peserta putaran final. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Byakuya.

Rukia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"—Musik klasik baik untuk kandunganmu," tambah Byakuya.

Hisana mengangguk senang. Rona merah menjalar di wajahnya atas perhatian suaminya. Sedangkan Rukia buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya. Oh, ia berharap segera pergi sebelum dua orang di depannya mengajaknya ikut.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya.

'_Jangan katakan!_' batin Rukia. "Ya?"

"Kau juga harus ikut."

… Skakmat.

.

/Jangan gugup ya, Ichigo./

"Iya."

/Rileks saja./

"Aku tahu."

/Kondisimu prima, kan?/

"Tentu saja."

/Kalau kau gugup, aku—/

"Nel."

/Y—ya?/

Ichigo tesenyum sebelum bicara lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau yang tidak baik-baik saja. Paham?"

/A—aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku tidak gugup kok. Dengar ya—/

"Ehm… Nel."

/… Oh Tuhan! Baiklah! Aku gugup! Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa menyemangatimu lewat telpon saat ini karena acara keluarga yang baru saja diberitahu kakek! Ichigooo… Bisa tidak perlombaannya diundur saja? Aku ingin melihatmu di atas panggung./

Ichigo terkekeh lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Renji yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kabur saja dari acara keluargamu," kata Renji asal.

/_Baka_! Kau ingin aku dicekik kakek? Saranmu selalu tak berguna, Renji!/

Kali ini ponsel itu dioper pada Grimmjow. "Ya sudah. Nikmati saja acara keluargamu yang membosankan itu. Selamat bersenang-senang, Nel~"

/_Cho—chotto mat_—/ tut tut tut

"Padahal dia yang paling menantikan hari ini," ujar Grimmjow sambil menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"Kuharap dia tidak mencekik kita nanti," kata Renji diikuti suara tawa Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

"Kurasa Grimmjow yang dapat jatah cekikan Nel pertama kali," kata Ichigo.

"Oh, tidak. Terima kasih. Kau saja duluan, Ichigo," balas Grimmjow sambil duduk di kursi didekatnya.

Ichigo melirik malas pada jam tangannya. "Merasa tidak, kalau hari ini waktu berjalan cepat?"

"Benarkah? Menurutku sama saja," jawab Renji lalu menoleh pada Grimmjow—meminta laki-laki berambut biru itu memperkuat jawabannya.

"Mungkin hanya bagimu,Ichigo," kata Grimmjow. "…Kurosaki Ichigo, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar," lanjutnya.

Ichigo tersenyum.

"_Thanks_."

.

Tempat untuk acara Perlombaan Piano Nasional putaran final sudah disiapkan dengan sempurna. Tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan dengan kemeja maupun pakaian formal lainnya. Beberapa kursi yang masih kosong mulai terisi satu per satu.

Rukia duduk dengan tidak nyaman di kursi deretan VIP di samping kakak perempuannya. Bukan keadaan kursinya yang membuatnya serba salah, tapi keadaan hatinya. Rukia sendiri heran, sejak kapan ia sampai di tempat ini? Ia merasa dihipnotis oleh dua orang yang duduk di dekatnya.

Belum lagi penampilannya saat ini. Benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya. Ia dipaksa berdandan oleh kakaknya. Kalau biasanya Rukia hanya menyisir rambut dan memakai bedak—yang ini bahkan jarang ia lakukan. Rukia tidak berani membayangkan betapa mengerikannya wajahnya jika ia berdandan lebih dari ini.

Kalau saja Rukia tidak ikut andil dalam hal memilih gaun, mungkin saat ini ia akan memakai gaun pilihan Hisana—gaun dengan ekor panjang yang akan menyapu lantai yang akan ia lewati. Dia tidak ingin terlihat makin mungil jika memakai gaun panjang dan menutupi kakinya dan lagi, acara ini tidak begitu formal. Gadis mungil itu lebih memilih gaun tak berlengan berwarna _turquoise_ gelap yang panjangnya hanya jatuh di atas lutut dan terbilang sederhana namun elegan, tidak terlalu banyak pita maupun renda. Gaun itu dipadukan dengan _blazer_ yang digulung lengannya berwarna putih ditambah bros bunga di dekat dadanya.

Tatanan rambutnya juga demikian. Rukia hanya menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang kupingnya kemudian di jepit dengan jepitan bentuk kupu-kupu agar tidak rusak. Dan Rukia pikir ini cukup. Lebih dari cukup malah.

Rukia melirik pada jam tangannya beberapa kali. "_Nee-san_, kapan di mulai?" tanyanya dengan nada aku-mulai-bosan.

"Sebentar lagi, Rukia-_chan_. Lalu bagaimana menurutmu, Byakuya-_sama _soal—"

Oh, terima kasih Hisana, Byakuya. Berkat ajakan memaksa kalian, sekarang Rukia bisa merasakan rasa bosan yang luar biasa. Sebenarnya Rukia sudah bisa memperhitungkan hal ini, ia hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk di antara sepasang suami istri yang tengah dalam mode berbahagia.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," ujar Rukia.

.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet perempuan dengan susah payah. _High heels_ yang ia pakai sangat menyiksanya. Berjalan beberapa meter saja membuat jemarinya serasa di tusuk dengan jarum. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tampil cantik butuh pengorbanan. Tampil cantik itu menyakitkan.

Baru saja Rukia membuka pintu toilet perempuan, suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia menoleh dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. "Ah, Arisawa-_san_, Inoue-_san_."

"Kau juga di sini? Mau mendukung Ichigo?" tanya perempuan tomboy itu—kali ini ia terkesan tampil lebih rapi daripada biasanya. Yah, meski kesan _seperti _anak laki-laki masih terlihat jelas pada penampilannya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda malam ini, Kuchiki," kata Tatsuki lagi.

Rukia hanya tersenyum masam. "Kakakku memaksaku untuk berdandan."

"Tapi cocok untukmu," kata Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Ichigo sebelum tampil tidak? Kami ingin ke belakang panggung sebelum dia tampil," ajak Tatsuki, sedangkan Orihime hanya diam—tidak ikut mengajak gadis mungil itu.

"Eum... Nanti aku menyusul!" jawab Rukia. '_Mungkin_.'

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Tatsuki dan Inoue pamit pada Rukia. Gadis itu berhasil membujuk temannya itu untuk tidak menunggunya. Rukia sendiri tidak yakin jika ia akan pergi menemui Ichigo nanti. Niat untuk ke toilet sirna sudah. Yang ada dipikiran Rukia saat ini adalah kembali ke tempat duduknya dan berharap acara ini akan segera selesai.

.

"Lama sekali. Sudah dimulai lho," ujar Hisana setelah melihat Rukia berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu teman sekolah," kata Rukia sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

Jika boleh jujur, sekarang ini Rukia ingin sekali merengek dan minta pulang pada kakaknya. Tapi melihat ekspresi serius sepasang suami-istri yang serius dan menikmati alunan piano yang dimainkan peserta lomba, Rukia rasa permohonannya akan jadi angin lalu bagi keduanya.

Tepuk tangan penonton menutup aksi peserta pertama di atas panggung. Rukia membuka urutan peserta pada selembar kertas yang diberikan panitia.

2nd—Kurosaki Ichigo (Karakura International High School) : Etude op. 8 no. 2

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan gagahnya di atas panggung. Ia berbungkuk sebentar pada penonton sebelum duduk menghadap _grand piano_ putih yang senada dengan t_uxedo_ yang ia gunakan. Siapapun akan terpukau dengan pesona laki-laki berambut _orange_ itu saat ini. Benar-benar terkesan maskulin.

Hisana dan Byakuya saling menatap ketika melihat Ichigo naik ke atas panggung. Hisana cemas. Dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang mulai pucat. Orang yang begitu mirip dengan mendiang kekasih adiknya ada di atas panggung sekarang. Dengan ragu Hisana menatap Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi Bukannya Rukia tidak menyadari tatapan cemas kakaknya itu. Ia sudah terlanjur hanyut pada sihir yang diberikan Ichigo saat ini dan tak mampu bicara apa-apa.

"Dia Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Rukia setelah suara tepuk tangan membahana dan hampir membuat suara kecil Rukia tertutup karenanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sambung Rukia lagi—kali ini dengan senyuman.

.

Suara gemuruh masih terdengar dari belakang panggung. Ichigo sudah memposisikan dirinya di kursi untuk sekedar bersandar. Tanpa ia sadari, garis bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Ternyata benar kata Tatsuki. Dia datang," kata Ichigo setengah berbisik.

Ichigo mengingat lagi kejadian tadi. Ketika ia membungkuk—menutup penampilannya sebelum meninggalkan panggung. Hazelnya menangkap sosok gadis yang duduk di deretan paling depan tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan untuknya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu senang.

"Senang sekali sepertinya."

Satu suara menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya. Ichigo menyeka keringat yang turun di pelipisnya sebelum menoleh pada arah datangnya suara tersebut.

"Kukira kau akan memainkan karya idolamu, _Beethoven_. Tahunya memainkan karya _Chopin_," ucap orang itu lagi.

"Bukan _Chopin_, tapi _Scriabin_. Jangan sok tahu, kalau memang tidak tahu, Ganju," kata Ichigo tertawa sinis.

"Terserah sajalah. Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan jenis musikmu," Ganju—laki-laki itu duduk di kursi kosong di samping Ichigo.

"Kukira kau bukan tipe orang yang dengan sukarela datang ke tempat ini," ujar Ichigo sambil meraih botol berisi air mineral dari dalam tasnya.

"Memang," jawab Ganju singkat. "Kau kira siapa lagi yang mampu membuatku berada di tempat macam ini?"

"Kukaku-_san_?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tepat. Aku bosan berada di bangku penonton, makanya aku datang kemari. Siapa tahu ada gadis cantik yang tertarik padaku," kata Ganju bergurau.

Ichigo tertawa mendengar ucapan Ganju.

"Bukannya mereka yang tertarik padamu, justru sebaliknya," balas Ichigo.

"Ceh. Berisik kau! Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak punya pacar yang menemanimu setelah bertanding? Malang sekali nasibmu," ejek Ganju.

Laki-laki berambut orange itu meletakkan kembali botol air mineralnya ke dalam tas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang mengandung unsur mengejek dari Ganju.

"Aku bukan kau yang merengek jika sehari saja tidak bertemu perempuan," kata Ichigo.

"—KAU!"

"Kurosaki!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang—seorang laki-laki berambut panjang tengah menghampiri Ichigo. Ah, Rose-_sensei_.

"Hebat! Kau memang seorang pianis berbakat, Kurosaki," kata Rose-_sensei _tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang tak ia kenal tengah memasang tampang kusut ketika menatap dirinya yang memberikan pujian dan sanjungan kepada orang yang telah membuatnya kesal.

Ichigo hanya berterima kasih pada sensei yang telah membantunya beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Ternyata Rose-_sensei_ bukan satu-satunya orang yang datang untuk memberi pujian. Tatsuki, Orihime, Renji, hingga Grimmjow—yang dikiranya tidak akan datang—juga tiba-tiba muncul dan bersorak. Seolah piala kemenangan sudah berada di tangan Ichigo.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku kan belum tentu menang," kata Ichigo merendah. "Masih ada lima orang yang belum tampil."

"Tetap saja aku bangga punya teman yang bisa masuk final dan ditonton para donatur sekolah dan pejabat!" kata Tatsuki sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo dengan keras—yang lain hanya tertawa ketika tubuh Ichigo ikut terdorong ketika pundaknya kena pukulan Tatsuki.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku kembali ke bangku penonton saja. Aku pergi dulu, Ichigo," izin Ganju.

Ichigo yang kewalahan menghadapi teman-temannya yang mulai berdatangan satu per satu itu hanya merespon dengan mengangguk pada Ganju yang nampaknya tidak perlu minta jawaban dari Ichigo.

.

Ganju menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya ketika suara yang memekik keluar dari speaker ponselnya.

"_Nee_, kau membuatku tuli! Aku hanya pergi ke belakang panggung, Kukaku-_Nee_. Iya—hah? Tidak, aku tidak mengganggu Ichigo. Iya, iya aku tahu. Aku sedang—astaga, _Nee-san_, berhentilah memekik!" ucap Ganju kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya via telpon.

Yah, salahnya juga tidak minta izin ketika pergi menemui teman lamanya itu di belakang panggung. Harusnya Ganju tahu, bahwa kakak perempuannya yang cerewet itu akan makin berteriak ketika ia melawan kata-katanya. Dan alhasil, telinganya seakan berdengung tak jelas setelah ponselnya ia tutup.

Langkah Ganju tiba-tiba terhenti saat bola matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal berjalan berlawanan darinya. Senyum sinis tercipta di bibirnya.

"Oh, Byakuya Kuchiki. Harusnya kuingat kau salah satu undangan penting pada acara seperti ini," kata Ganju dengan nada tidak suka.

Byakuya tak merespon. Niatnya adalah pergi ke toilet, tapi tiba-tiba disuguhi kalimat dengan nada bicara yang menurutnya tidak sopan dari orang yang telah lama tidak bertemu ini, langkahnya berhenti sesaat—sekedar memastikan bahwa orang yang sok kenal bicara padanya adalah _dia_.

"—Kau Shiba itu, kan?" tanya Byakuya memastikan. Jujur saja, ia hanya ingat marganya.

"Ya. Aku adik dari Shiba Kaien—itupun kalau kau masih ingat pada almarhum kakakku," kata Ganju.

Byakuya masih menatap Ganju tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak menjawab. Otaknya bahkan cuma mengingat wajah Shiba Kaien dibanding orang yang mengaku adik dari Shiba ini.

"Kau lupa? Baiklah kuberi satu _clue_, Shiba Kaien adalah korban kecelakaan yang diakibatkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri satu tahun yang lalu—kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud, bukan?" tanya Ganju dengan pandang mengintrogasi.

"Kejadian itu murni kecelakaan, tak ada hubungannya dengan Rukia," Byakuya menautkan alisnya—mulai tak suka dengan sikap laki-laki di hadapannya. "Permisi, aku ingin lewat."

Ganju bergerak ke samping memberi jalan. Wajahnya masih sinis dan menyiratkan kebencian pada orang yang baru saja melewatinya tanpa hormat.

"Cih. Semua Kuchiki itu sama saja."

.

Ichigo jadi salah tingkah saat Rukia datang menemuinya. Tidak berbeda dengan Ichigo, Rukia merasa ada atmosfir aneh di antara mereka berdua. Kalau saja Renji, tidak memaksa Rukia ikut menemui Ichigo, Rukia tidak akan berani ada di tempat ini. Dan lagi, sekarang orang yang telah memaksanya kemari sudah pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan dua orang kikuk yang tak juga kunjung bicara.

'_Renji sialan!_' batin Ichigo kesal.

"—Selamat atas kemenanganmu," kata Rukia mulai bicara dengan susah payah.

Ichigo tersenyum kaku. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sekarang saja penampilannya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan rapi lagi. Ia hanya memakai setelan celana hitam dan kemeja putih yang 3 kancing atasnya telah ia buka karena gerah, dasinya hanya ia gantung asal di leher, sedangkah rambutnya yang ditata serapi mungkin sudah ia acak setelah pengumuman juara selesai.

"Hmm… Terima kasih. Tak kusangka kau akan datang," balas Ichigo setelah sekian lama tak merespon ucapan Rukia. "Maaf penampilanku begini," sambung Ichigo sambil memasang kembali kancing kemejanya.

Rukia hampir tertawa saat Ichigo selesai mengancingkan kemejanya. Ichigo yang tak mengerti hanya menatap Rukia dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Dengan perlahan Rukia mendekat pada Ichigo dan—

"Tidak usah buru-buru. Kau salah mengancingkan baju," kata Rukia sambil melepas kemudian mengancing kembali kemeja Ichigo—kali ini dengan letak yang sesuai tentunya.

Gadis mungil itu sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia begitu sangat dekat dengan tubuh Ichigo. Mata Rukia hanya tertuju pada kancing yang ia pasangkan. Ichigo makin salah tingkah, ia bahkan bisa mencium harumnya parfum yang Rukia pakai saat berada dalam jarak seperti ini. Ah, rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh gadis kecil itu, tapi untungnya ia masih bisa menahan diri.

"Nah, sudah selesai," ucap Rukia lalu tanpa sengaja menatap hazel Ichigo yang tengah menatapnya—sejak tadi tentu saja.

Wajah Rukia memerah. Ia baru sadar jarak mereka yang—uh, dekat sekali.

Tangan Ichigo bergerak dengan sendirinya. Menyentuh sisi kanan wajah Rukia kemudian mengelusnya. Rukia tersentak kaget—violetnya membulat, tapi tubuhnya seakan beku tak bisa bergerak—tidak seperti biasanya. Bola mata berwarna musim gugur milik Ichigo telah berhasil membuat Rukia tenggelam ke dalam pesonanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah Ichigo telah makin mendekati wajah Rukia. Hembusan napas keduanya dengan lembut menyapu wajah satu sama lain.

5 senti. 3 senti. Sedikit lagi—dan…

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo dan Rukia segera memperlebar jarak. Keduanya tersadar dengan tiba-tiba. Rukia menekan dadanya dengan kuat setelah panggilan dari seorang perempuan membuat jantungnya terasa hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"O-oh, ka—kau Keigo! Lama tidak bertemu," kata Ichigo sambil menutupi rasa kaget bercampur malunya.

"Hoo… Apa aku mengganggu kalian? Kulihat kalian akan ehm—kurasa tak perlu kusebut. Maaf ya, Nona, kami datang di waktu yang salah," kata pemuda bernama Keigo tersebut.

Rukia tak menyahut. Menatap orang yang tengah bicara padanya itu saja ia tidak mau, apalagi bicara. Ia terlalu kaget—dan malu!

"Hey, Rukia! Kau Kuchiki Rukia, kan?" tanya seorang perempuan seumuran dengan Rukia tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Keigo.

Rukia menoleh untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya tidak ia kenal.

"Ini aku Mahana! Mahana Natsui*, teman sebangkumu 3 tahun berturut-turut saat SD," ujarnya mengingatkan.

Gadis mungil itu menggeleng tak ingat. Tak ada ingatannya sedikitpun tentang orang yang terlihat begitu mengenalnya.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya gadis bernama Mahana itu pada Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam—tidak mengiyakan juga tidak membantahnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari gadis yang tidak ia kenal itu.

"Hebat. Akhirnya kalian bersatu juga. Tak kusangka cinta masa kecilmu akhirnya bersambut ketika SMA, Rukia-_chan_," kata Mahana girang.

Rukia menyerngitkan alisnya. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Keigo saling tatap karena bingung atas perkataan gadis yang dibawa Keigo. Mahana masih tidak sadar dengan keadaan Rukia yang mulai memucat—entah kenapa kepalanya terasa begitu sakit hingga membuat pandangannya mengabur. Tak jelas.

Makin ia menahan rasa sakit itu sekelebat ingatan muncul tak tergambar dengan jelas. Ingatan itu muncul seperti memutar kembali waktu yang terlupakan.

"_Namanya Kurosaki."_

"_Jangan terlalu sering melihatnya. Aku heran apa yang bagus darinya. Wajahnya menurutku—menyeramkan."_

"_Ya, aku tahu. Kau menyukainya, akui sajalah."_

"_Katakan sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal nanti!"_

Itu dia…

"_Ibunya meninggal kemarin."_

"_Rukia-chan, hati-hati di jalan."_

"_Tidak. Terima kasih."_

"_HEY, LIHAT KE BELAKANGMU!"_

Gelap?

Di mana?

Violet Rukia membulat. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat kulit kepalanya. Napasnya memburu. Sakit pada kepalanya makin membuat Rukia tak bisa berdiri tegak—lemas. Ia takut. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Rukia? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ichigo cemas. Dengan langkah cepat ia tangkap tubuh Rukia yang tiba-tiba bergerak mundur dengan ekspresi yang tidak beres.

**Bruuuk!**

"RUKIA!"

.

.

=== TBC ===

.

**A/N :**

1.***Mahana Natsui** itu bukan OC. Jika kalian ingat, ia adalah salah satu teman sekelas Ichigo di SMA Karakura. Itu loh, gadis berambut keriting pendek. Dia memang jarang ditampilkan. Karena tidak tahu harus memasukkan karakter apa lagi, kuputuskan Mahana saja (karena menurutku dia lumayan cocok untuk dapat peran ini) -_-"

2. Ngomong-ngomong mulai chapter ini ga aku kasih judul. Kadang yang bikin lama update cuma gara-gara judul doang. Terus, chapter ini kok abal banget ya. Kesannya sinetron abis. Bahagia bentar, eh, si tokoh utama kena masalah lagi. Doakan sajalah dia cepat bahagia bersama partner hidupnya nanti.

3. Kira-kira bagusnya aku apdetnya sebulan dua kali atau sebulan sekali aja ya =.=a (ah, pasti maunya sebulan dua kali). Awalnya aku pikir nanti-nanti saja update chapter ini, tapi berterima kasihlah pada empunya Bleach—Tite Kubo-_sensei_—yang telah memunculkan Rukia Kuchiki lagi di chapter terbarunya. Yang tentu saja menjadi penyemangat para IchiRuki lovers ya fufufu~

4. Well, udah masuk bulan puasa nih. Aku selaku author mohon maaf bila ada salah ngomong ya. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim, semoga segala amal ibadah kita diterima Allah SWT

5. Terima kasih udah baca chapter ini (balasan review chapter lalu aku kirim lewat PM). Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Sekarang waktunya review ya/bah

#

#

R E V I E W (again)?

if you dont mind~


End file.
